


Psychic Watcher

by Winxclubrocks



Series: Cera Iden [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxclubrocks/pseuds/Winxclubrocks
Summary: An elf from Aedyr with a past she'd like to leave behind, Cera's plans of settling down are thrown into utter chaos after an attack on Odema's Caravan. Will she find a way to make peace with her ancient past? Or will all her past, ancient and recent, catch up with her? Loosely inspired by 'a Cipher in the Works of Gods'. Don't own anything. Rated T for safety.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, new poster here. If anyone reads Fanfiction.net, they might recognize the pen name from 'Bloom in Asgard' - if not, oh well, new readers, yay!  
> As for this story, Cera's a Wood elf with blue-green eyes and brown hair - cut choppy, and an explanation will come for that later with her background. She's a cipher, though she hasn't been trained by anyone - again, more on that later in the story. Anyway, enjoy the story! Please review if you've got suggestions!  
> P.S. Decided I'd do a sequel to this one at some point, actually working on that among many other things.

Cera sits up in the cart, woozy and feeling like she might throw up even now. She's been sick all day, wasn't feeling all that wonderful the day before, and hasn't eaten anything for the past day - lovely, truly. _Well, nobody ever said traveling would be easy. And it's still better than back home._

Calisca whips her head around at the sound of her clambering out of the cart, and says "We've stopped for the night - giant tree log in the way. We'll be moving it tomorrow though. Few words of warning: don't go in the ruins, don't wander off, and don't provoke any hut-dwellers Odema told us about."

Cera nods, eying the ominous looking ruins behind the strange rocks she now knows are called Adra. "Wasn't planning on going somewhere dark, creepy-looking, and likely full of spiders and gods-know-what-else."

"Good call. Odema still thinks it’s the Rumbling Rot you've got. Says there's supposed to be these berries growing all over these parts, Springberries he said, make a tea with them that helps with some of the symptoms."

"Like the vomiting? I'll drink a whole barrel if it'll help. Have any of these berries?"

"No, but c'mon, they've got to grow nearby. We can refill the water skins as well."

"Sounds great. Didn't mean to get sick and be a burden or anything." 

They find Springberries soon enough, along with a wolf that growls at them menacingly. Calisca readies her weapon, but Cera says "Wait, it's just trying to survive like the rest of us out here."

"So you want me to let it kill us both?!"

"No, but lower your weapon for a moment. Feel free to bring it back up if this doesn't work though." She stares at the wolf for a moment, and then it stops growling and calmly walks away past them and into the woods.

"How did you just do that?!"

"One of my skills. Nothing too hard." Cera shrugs, feeling uncomfortably warm with her fever burning her up from the inside.

"You’re a Cipher then."

"Yeah, good guess. Not something I talk about much."

"You don't talk much about yourself at all, really."

Cera shrugs and asks "How many of these do we need?"

"I dunno, twenty? We figured out your Aedyran from your accent, but other than that you’re a mystery to everyone."

"Just another Aedyran elf is all. Nobody special, except for the part where I can read minds."

Calisca snorts and says "And spring a lock. Such as when Odema accidentally left the key to the wagon in the lockbox and lost the key to the lockbox somewhere in the wagon." They both laugh a little at the memory, which turns into a cough for Cera. "Alright, let's get you to the river. Water's gotta help even a little, berries in it or no."

It does help, actually, clearing out some of the fuzz from her mind - and then she feels something, a mental disturbance in the camp. Its agitated and alarmed, and between that and the fever and sickness, it's all a little too much for Cera. She falls to her knees, one hand on her head - and then they both hear something _swish_ over her head. An arrow buries itself feet behind her, it would've gone right through her head had she still been standing.

A warrior in mismatched skins stitched together comes out from the trees, holding a carved bow in her hands and a quiver slung over her shoulders - Cera's faster with her crossbow though, purple fire igniting automatically as she aims and fires her bolt straight into the woman's heart.

She turns around to find Calisca fighting a Glanfathan man - it’s a stalemate, right up until he suddenly gets a crossbow arrow face to the face. "We've got to get back to camp!"

They get there, the two Glanfathans waiting for them somehow getting knocked down and Calisca finishes them off, only to find nearly everyone dead. Only Heodan is still alive, and the guy that must be the leader of these kith is holding a knife to his throat. "Drop your weapons, or this man dies."

Cera can see they don't really have a choice in the matter - from the Glanfathans' perspectives, anyway. "Why are you doing this? We've done nothing but set up camp for the night!"

"Your words carry no weight when I have seen the truth with my own eyes. We have seen the footprints, heard the footfalls. Now you will answer for your trespass."

It must be the fever messing with her mind, because Cera asks "You heard people inside the ruins, so you came out here and killed everyone that _wasn't_ in them?"

All the Glanfathans look at each other in bewilderment, and Cera focuses on the leader through the sick fever-haze in her head. In the confusion of Cera's point - her amazingly good point apparently - it's not hard to do this, despite the fact that Cera would _never_ do this under normal circumstances.

The Glanfathan leader suddenly stabs himself in the heart, just as Cera shoots a crossbow bolt into the archer that's backing him up.

Heodan stumbles away from the dying Glanfathan, just as a wisp of wind starts stirring. Odema, apparently, isn't actually dead yet - he yells "Get inside! RUN!!!"

The wind picks up, feeling like it's trying to rip them all apart from the inside out - they just make it into the ruins, and Cera looks back to see lights shining in the ex-campsite and an indescribable sound ringing in her ears. They get deeper inside, as the entranceway collapses, and Calisca says "Good thing you can do stuff like that - but what in the world made you ask them _that_ question? Because, honestly, the looks on their faces were pretty hilarious."

"First thing that popped into my mind. It did give me enough of a distraction though."

Heodan asks "You made him stab himself?"

"Yep. Pretty good aim to. I don't usually do it - like, ever, that was the first time I've ever done that - but I practiced the skill for situations exactly like that."

Heodan says "Much appreciated. Let's get out of here before more Glanfathans show up and find we actually are trespassing in their ruins."

Cera says "They said people were in here, so not what we need right now."

Calisca nods, and they set off in a random direction - and find a makeshift camp, perfect. There's nobody there though, so they take all the camping supplies they can find - screw these people, they got the honest caravanners killed - and head off in the opposite direction to find the exit somewhere.

They find it alright, after a few hours of making their way through Engwithan traps and such.

And then, they get outside only to find a group of robed strangers and a machine. Three have just the robes, the fourth person looks like they're made of ash or stone, and the fifth man has on one creepy headdress-mask combination that has large wings jutting from the sides like he's about to take off in flight and be pulled around by his head - wow, she really needs some sleep because she's starting to think she's seen this guy somewhere before.

The three travelers crouch down, well hidden from their sights, and listen to one weird speech about a queen-that-was, an oath, a book, and a key of some sort. The last thing Cera hears before an awful whirling sound starts up is a word she has never heard before.

Then, there's the feeling of an intense wind ripping at them and Cera blacks out with a throbbing pain in her head like someone hit her over the back of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cera gets into Gilded Vale and meets Aloth. Oh, and we learn some of her background and why she left Aedyr! Along with a bit more of what she can actually do - not just the battle-abilities, or bits from the conversations, but stuff that would apply to everyday situations...more or less everyday, anyway.   
> P.S. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I happen to like pink so Cera wears two-toned pink armor.

Cera walks into Gilded Vale exhausted, dirty, and on her wits end with the nonstop whispers and seriously unsettling visions. Her hand keeps twitching reflexively towards her trusty crossbow, and she barely manages to stifle a yawn as she makes her way through a few kith, mumbling apologies as she bumps into them.

Of course, then she seriously considers turning around and heading right back into the Valewood when she sees the monstrosity of a tree with many kith of all kinds hanging from it. The number keeps changing as she tries multiple times to count it, but she finally decides that there must be around twenty bodies hanging from that horrible tree.

_First the Glanfathans, now this place. Where exactly have I come to? But I can't go back to Aedyr, not to my family._

In truth, she is completely ashamed of her family - and the feelings are mutual. They consider her to be an embarrassment, as she was never interested in politics or being 'noble' like they thought it meant. She, in turn, steadily grew ashamed that everyone else was more worried about how fancy their clothes were than whether or not they could take care of themselves.

The fact that she could read their minds since she was five helped her feelings of shame grow all the more - she could tell that they thought it made her a freak, and that if they could control her it would be a very big asset to them. She refused to be their tool though, refused to dress up and play the game by their rules because she'd never be anything but another tool to further their own fortune. When she taught herself how to pick a lock, her mother was horrified, her father furious, and they took away her practicing wires. When she proved to be a dead shot with her crossbow, she quickly explained that she wanted to join the hunts and such - otherwise she'd never be allowed near another arrow, much less the weapon. And that was without anybody seeing the bolts of the crossbow covered in purple flames, the ones she generated just by focusing on her target.

Her Cipher abilities, or Brîshalgwin in Eir Glanfath, started showing when she very young, a sign that she was extremely powerful and gifted. And she basically taught herself everything she knows how to do. She started with reading the servant's thoughts, getting practice for reading her parents'. With controlling kith, well, she's never really liked to force somebody to do something - last resort only, life-and-death situations exclusively. But she did it to rats and spiders that she found, because every skill available to her is useful at some point. She started seeing the places objects had been soon enough, and some of the weapons in the guardhouse had some _violent_ histories to them - not that she expected anything else, they were _weapons._ It all finally came to a head when she spurned every suitor they attempted to pair her with after reading their minds and finding them entirely wrong for her, and before they could cast her out she left. Took a bag of supplies and left.

She forces herself out of her thoughts, the story is done and over with, and starts further into town - she's feeling like she's about to drop dead and sleep for a week, and this place must have an inn somewhere. A thin, bony man comes up and says "You must be one of the new settlers. Welcome to Gilded Vale. I'm the Magistrate, Urgeat, and you'll be pleased to hear we've had some…recent vacancies." He looks at the monstrous tree behind him, then adds "The inestimable Lord Raedric VII has taken great pains to insulate the town from Waidwen's Legacy. Have you ever conceived a Hollowborn Child?"

Cera's mouth may be hanging open, but she's not entirely sure - she's too busy processing the shock of how this guy just bluntly asked if she's ever had a kid and how he so casually referred to the horrible tree. That and this 'Hollowborn' thing.

 _Calisca said kith were having trouble giving birth…_ Finally, she asks "A what? I've never heard of that before."

There's a thick condescending tone in his voice as he says "A child born without a soul, of course. Pitiful, dumb things that breathe, barely, but do not truly live. The problem started soon after Waidwen claimed to be Eothas, and so the name stuck." Urgeat's voice turned suddenly vicious, like the mention of this Waidwen sparked a bit of life in him.

"I see…is there anywhere I can rest? I've been on the road, and-"

"At the moment, I can't provide any permanent accommodations, as the Lord's wife is with child and due any day now. I'm afraid the interview will have to wait until after the birth. Until then, the inn has rooms. Or the stable for all I care." Cera doesn't even need to look in his mind to know that this guy sees her in utter contempt and wouldn't care if she got murdered in a back alley around the corner.

Three bells suddenly toll, and kith immediately huddle up and start whispering to each other.

_No…no…things'll only get worse…_

_Raedric is going to hang everyone for this…_

_Is his child Hollowborn as well?_

_We're all doomed…_

The thoughts are suddenly swarming her, hasty, hurried, and unpleasantly miserable - she's likely better off just staying in the inn and not showing her face until she leaves. Urgeat tells her that things have literally just changed a great deal with the three bell tolls, as they only toll three times for the death of a Raedric, and that she should be very careful. She gets the distinct feeling that she could well end up hanging from that tree very soon if she doesn't get out of here fast - but she needs to sleep, her whole body is screaming for it from her pounding head to her aching feet. She walked literally a whole day from the ruins to here, and she needs a hot meal and somewhere to sleep that isn't the ground - the ground would work though, honestly.

When she finally finds the inn, as Urgeat gave her no directions, she finds the first sign of real life in the place - unfortunately, it's a heated argument.

Three figures that are swaying drunkenly are crowded around a slim figure in a hood, one who's smooth voice says "I meant no offense. Let's settle this with another round, shall we? My treat." He's got a strong Aedyran accent, and judging from his stature he's more than likely an elf.

The woman, who’s clearly as drunk as it gets, says "Hoping to soothe our pride with a few Aedyre copperes, eh? We don't need your coin!"

The bigger man, who's clearly the leader and every bit as drunk as the other two, says "Go ahead, say it again. I'm itching for an excuse."

The hooded elf suddenly says "Fye your itchin' for the kindling touch of your sister, ye coxfither!"

All three gasp, and Cera immediately knows something's up - the words came from the hooded elf, but everything about them was different. Tone, inflections, accent, even the sound of his voice - like it came from another person's mouth entirely. "I'll cut that barrel-licking tongue outta your head!" The leader's hand drops to his knife, and Cera decides right then and there that _enough is enough._ This is literally the last thing her frayed nerves can handle at the moment, between the nonstop whispers and the fact that she walked all the way here from the ruins, she's ready to sleep for a week.

She connects with their minds, instantly calming them down and making them highly susceptible to suggestions - particularly her suggestions. She then marches over, getting between them and the hooded elf, and says "You've all had too much to drink. Go home, sleep it off. Remember none of this."

The all mutely nod, and then obediently stumble away in what must be the directions of their homes. Given the fact that they reeked of awful beer, it wasn't too hard to get them to do what she wanted. She didn't control them, just planted the suggestion of going home and passing out in their beds in their minds. That's what she tells herself anyway, trying to rid herself of the lingering guilt.

_If they got into a fight, they'd likely drag anyone around them into it and have killed this guy along with them. Nobody was hurt, after all._

She pulls out of her thoughts when the man she just saved says "Thank you for your assistance with that…awkward situation. However you just helped. Aloth Corfiser, at your service."

"Your welcome. I'm Cera." She looks away from him after a second, just over his shoulder she can see a woman inside his body, for some reason. It’s very disconcerting. She's walked through kith chained to racks, tied to posts with piles of wood tented around the base, and tried to ignore endless whispers that she can't make out - all sound in a range of pleading, accusatory, and convincing. It's maddening, she must be going insane.

"You don't look well, Cera." She looks at Aloth again, and is immensely relieved to see he's solid once again.

"Funny thing, I don't feel all that great either. I've been walking through the woods for…a day I think. Not a few hours either, a day straight. Before that, I was traveling with a caravan here but we got attacked by…Odema called them 'hut-dwellers' but I think that'd offend kith here. Is this the inn?"

"Yes, it is. And I think anything will offend these kith. Let me buy you a meal, as better thanks for getting rid of those three."

Cera nods gratefully, and says "Lead the way, Aloth."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Aloth's watching Cera eat like she really hasn't had food in at least a whole day.

Between mouthfuls of food, she told him how she got sick with something called the Rumbling Rot on her way here and how she couldn't keep anything down for most of the day before they were attacked by Glanfathans and she was forced to go through some ruins after escaping a Biawac. So she hasn't actually had food in at least two days.

And he noticed she keeps looking around, and pointedly going back to her food at times. And she apparently saved the cook from bandits, so she's a favorite of the house. "So, mind telling me how you got those three drunks to leave back there?"

She looks at him warily, then mumbles "It was nothing…"

"It was impressive, that's what it was. From what I've seen of them, they drink until they pass out and were already too far gone to even hear reason. Yet somehow you managed to get them heading home in mere moments. I'm curious, I don't know of any spell such as that, and you don't carry a grimoire and didn't say an incantation."

She studies him for a moment, then says "Just don't start calling me a freak or report me to the guy who decorated that tree."

Aloth has to suppress some laughter at that, and says "Never. You saved my skin, after all. Speaking of which, how would you like to travel with me? I can bet your looking to head out of here, and I find it's better to travel in numbers."

"Done. Though you might reconsider that offer when you hear my story."

He's seriously thinking that's an impossibility. She saved him from a beating and likely much worse - no thanks to Iselmyr.

She quickly looks around, then quietly asks "You know about Ciphers? Or Brîshalgwin, as they're called here?"

"Yes, a kind of Glanfathan warrior. They're supposed to use their minds to fuel their powers."

"Right. And that's what I do. I'm a Cipher. I might've just put the suggestion of heading home in their heads earlier."

"Ah, that explains it. I'd say you seem like a powerful one, but I'm afraid I don't know much about Ciphers myself."

He can see the faint blush that shows in her cheeks for a moment, and then she clears her throat and says "I am. That's what everybody says, at any rate. It just started happening when I was young. And, I'm talking very young, about knee-high. Maybe younger." Aloth's eyebrows rise into his hair, that would make her very powerful. "I don't normally do stuff like earlier on kith, but…"

"But they'd have possibly dragged the whole town into their fight. I'm not criticizing."

Her eyes suddenly widen in horror at something behind him, and she says "I think I'm going to turn in. Thank you for the company, we'll figure somewhere to go in the morning."

He nods, and looks back when she heads up the stairs. There's nothing there, though. And she was practically running.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloth and Cera meet Eder, and they decide to head out to Caed Nua and do some tasks around the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait, but yesterday was crazy - we got the countertops replaced, so it was a very big mess most of the day. Anyway, enjoy - please review if you've got suggestions or feedback!

Aloth's watching Cera with some apprehension - she's been staring at the corpse of the dwarf woman for the past five minutes, motionless and by all appearances dead to the world. She told him she had one very strange dream, the woman calling her 'Watcher' even though she was dead even in the dream. And her breath was awful, apparently. She suddenly blinks and looks around, going pale as she does.

"Are you alright?" He steps closer and puts a hand on her shoulder as she sways, and she nods after a moment.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I'm a Watcher, apparently."

His eyebrows quickly rise into his hair, that was not at all what he was expecting. It certainly explains a few things to. "Well, that is interesting. And I suppose it explains how you survived the Biawac, hm?"

"Yeah…"

She suddenly falls to her knees, and Aloth hears a voice shout "Hey! She alright?!" A man with blonde hair and a short beard comes running over, kneeling down beside the two elves.

Cera's breathing hard, suddenly covered in sweat, and has her eyes squeezed shut like the world is spinning around her - so, maybe not alright. "Hey, listen. Talk to me. What's your name?"

"Ce…ra…"

"Okay, Cera. Nice name. Don't pass out on us here, Cera." He looks over at Aloth, and says "Maybe moving her away from this tree might help."

Aloth wrinkles his nose and says "Definitely. Any suggestions…"

"Edér. Name's Edér. Yours?"

"Aloth." He gets one of her arms around his shoulders, and they both pull Cera to her feet - she stumbles, pressing her free hand to her head, but she doesn't pass out or anything. They head over to the old temple, and get her sitting on one of the larger stones with her head in her hands.

* * *

Cera’s starting to recover now, and Aloth lets out a relieved sigh when she looks up at him and Edér. she tries to stand up, but Aloth and the human she thinks is called Edér are fast enough to catch her before she hits the ground from another wave of dizziness. “Okay, bad idea…”

Aloth eases her back onto the stone, and says “Stay there for a moment, Cera. Start from the beginning. Preferably at the part about what you said before.”

Edér quietly says “I heard something about a Watcher. Best to keep that quiet if it’s true. Ciphers, Animancers, Watchers, all the same thing to people around here.”

The two elves share a glance, and Cera mutters “Wonderful. Really.”

“Hm, now I’m starting to think that maybe I’m not Nineteen after all.” They both give him blank looks, until he angles his head at the tree they left.

Aloth’s expression turns disgusted, and he asks “Is that what you people do for fun around here?”

“Not me, but the townies have no problem doing the pointing when Raedric’s men come. And they’re likely looking at me next.”

Cera looks at him for a minute, then simply asks “Want to leave town before they come looking for you? Aloth and I already planned on leaving soon enough.”

Aloth grins ruefully, and says “We’ve no desire to end up like those others.”

Edér considers it seriously, these two are probably the only ones here who don’t want him hanging from the tree. That’s it, he’s going with them. Crazy Watcher or not, they won’t hang him. "Alright, where're you headed?"

Aloth looks at Cera, who says "An old keep near here, called Caed Nua. It's beyond the Black Meadow, an old Watcher named Maerwald lives there. Maybe…maybe he could tell me just what's going on with me." She glances behind Edér and sees another person tied to a post with firewood tented around the base - and this time there's a fire to go with.

She quickly looks back at him, as he says "That's a little over a day away from town, we'll need some supplies first. Tuatanu makes good armor and weapons, Pasca can sell us some food and such. We're outta luck on the grain though, the crops are failing and what the mill can make from them is not something I'd put in my mouth at any point in my life. Yet some folks think Trumbel's hiding some secret stash in the mill for himself, idiots. Bad crops are bad crops, no way around it. It's mostly the drunks that are at it."

Aloth lets out a humorless laugh and says "Figures."

Cera thinks for a moment, then says "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow then. We'll get some supplies, and head off in the morning."

Edér suddenly gets a gleam in his eye, and says "Wait, I remember something about this Maerwald fellow. He was real famous years ago, helped people with all sorts of stuff. 'Course, that was when you didn't have to say the word with a hush on your breath." _Maybe he could tell me about Woden!_

Cera sees the sudden gleam in his eye, how Edér suddenly stands up slightly straighter and has a determined look in his face - looks like he's coming with even if she didn't want him to, good thing she'll welcome all the company she can get.

They end up clearing the ruined temple of shades and spirits - along with Skuldur and spiders - getting a bunch of dead priests' bones up to Wirtan and confronting him - he goes to make amends - sorting out the situation with Trumbel and the drunk villagers, and agreeing to help Aufra and find Tuatanu's missing shipment of goods. In one day.

Going to Anslog's Compass and the Black Meadow will take another few days, and then there's actually getting to Caed Nua. Either way, it's going to be an eventful few days.

Here's hoping she doesn't pass out at any point during them.


	4. Chapter 3

Cera lets go of the psychic energy surrounding her crossbow, and stares dejectedly at Maerwald's corpse. If he was right, then she'll end up as insane and broken as he was. Talking in different voices and constantly arguing with herself - not quite how she wants to go down in history as.

She can feel his soul there, still in this world like the keep is keeping him tethered to this world somehow. She cuts him free, sending him back into the Wheel  - hopefully he won't stare too hard or too long at any burning wood in his next life. Two lives that could never be reconciled, the gods are cruel beyond belief if they gave him that kind of lot on purpose. She somehow gets the feeling that Maerwald's soul didn't stay under the Wheel very long before going to its new body after that raider had been killed - what a terrible fate.

The air itself seems lighter though, she's pretty sure something happened when she killed Maerwald in self-defense - she'd _so_ much rather have left him alive, she didn't want to kill him! When they all get out into the chamber, Aloth talking to himself in two voices mysteriously enough, and the Steward tells them she's the new Lady of Caed Nua. Cera barely has time to register the fact that she now has her own home - far better than Gilded Vale if only because nobody here will hang her for existing - when she suddenly blacks out.

* * *

When she comes to, she finds she's on a bedroll and covered by a blanket - out in Caed Nua's grounds, because the place is a total mess - at least that means it hasn't been too long then, right?

She groans and tries to sit up, but gets hit with a wave of dizziness that puts the one from Gilded Vale to utter shame. Strong hands catch her suddenly, and she hears Aloth's voice say "Cera, lay back down. You've been out for a while, it's night now. We were thinking you'd want to head to Defiance Bay tomorrow, seeing as Maerwald pointed us there and all."

She nods her head, then winces and squeezes her eyes shut against another wave that nearly knocks her over. Aloth shifts his hands so he's supporting her more, and says "Good, that's…good. How're you feeling?"

"Dizzy. But…myself. For now, anyway. Tell me I dreamed Maerwald. Please tell me I dreamed that."

Aloth's expression turns grim, and he says "I wish I could. For his fate as well as your own. You didn't though."

"Damn. Well, the one silver lining of this is I now have a place to call home." She cracks the weakest grin she's ever made and jokingly adds "Better than whatever I might've gotten in Gilded Vale to."

Aloth says "With a little work. Anything has to be better than in Gilded Vale. For one, the Steward won't try to hang you. You may want to get some cats however, I've spotted countless mice in the past hour alone. Kana's been talking nonstop about the Endless Paths since she told us about them though. He seems intent on going down there, deadly creatures or otherwise. He's…enthusiastic, at least."

"And good with a blade, to. Don't forget that…" She runs a hand through her choppy hair, and tries to sit up further - Aloth's hand keeps her lying down, probably for the best that she stays down on the ground for now though.

"We took stock of all the supplies that were in the keep, not much, nearly all spoiled, rotten, or molded. And so now we've camped out here in the fresh air since the building that was meant to house the Lord or Lady of the Keep and whoever else they wanted to live in the keep had collapsed stairs - the rooms likely aren't much better, honestly." He sees her see something behind him and close her eyes - she's silently counting numbers, he can tell by the way her lips are moving - and turns to see nothing but the forms of their two sleeping companions. Must be something to do with being Awakened, or a Watcher - maybe both.

Finally, she opens her eyes again and looks at him. “So, this may make me the biggest hypocrite of all time, but are you okay?”

Aloth blinks, he wasn’t expecting that whatsoever. “Hm?”

“You were acting…odd. Off. I was going to ask if you were alright before, but then, well…”

“Ah, yes, of course. Just trying to process things. And from what Maerwald said, you have an uncertain future. Which won’t be helped by a headache due to sleep deprivation.”

“Right…so why are you awake?”

“I heard you stir. Would you like anything?”

Cera shakes her head, and says "I think I'll walk around at least. Get to see my new home before we leave for Defiance Bay."

He nods and she gets to her feet before setting off in a random direction. When she's out of view, he suddenly hears Iselmyr's voice in his head. _Yer fetching Watcher lass can hold her own, ye stripeling._

He quietly says “You nearly gave us away, Iselmyr. She noticed earlier, the others might’ve to.”

_Are ye sure tha’ would be as bad a thing? If Cera over there knew? If anyone would nye jump to conclusions nor cast us out, it’d be another Awakened soul._

Aloth tries to ignore the idea, being accepted for who he entirely is instead of rejected - he can’t quite, and Iselmyr knows it. “It’s different for her, worse for her. She’ll go as mad as Maerwald if we can’t undo this somehow.”

_Ye think I don’ know tha’, ye stripeling? I’ve been listening._

“And so has she. Bets are she’s suspected something was wrong since that fight you nearly started in Gilded Vale.”

 _At least now ye have somewhere to be other than Cythwood and yer auld man._ Aloth seriously wishes she didn’t make such good points when she wants to, it’s rather annoying at times. _Asides, she's a Watcher. She's going to find out about the two o' us eventually, laddie. Better tha' yer the one tha' tells her._

"Must you always use your head when I'd rather you just rushed into something? Like with those drunk farmers, for example?"

_Pacifying 'em was nye workin' and I'm not about to let yer ninnying drag us both through the scupper!_

"Your interventions usually end up getting us in more trouble than out." He sighs, rubbing his forehead - and then he sees Cera outlined in the moonlight, having climbed one of the watchtowers. _What am I getting myself into?_

_Laddie, I'd tell ye but ye'd nye believe me._

_You're sure she won't-_

_It shakes like this, lad. She'll find out one way or another. How she does is what makes the difference._

* * *

Cera's breathing in the fresh air up at the top of the Watchtower, her head clear again - at least she has a home now, one far better than she'd have for the few weeks if not days she'd have been allowed to live in Gilded Vale. If she wasn't killed because she's a Watcher, she'd have been killed because she's a Cipher - and if none of that was enough, she's also Aedyran. She wouldn't have lasted a month in Gilded Vale, in all likelihood.

There's a quiet disturbance behind her, and she whips up her crossbow to discover she's aiming it straight at Aloth. "Aloth! I thought you were staying with the others."

"My apologies, Cera. I feel I should explain myself for earlier."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pointed my crossbow at you - I nearly shot you!"

Aloth smiles slightly, and says "That's to be expected, all things considering. We did fight a lot of things that would very much have liked to kill us earlier today."

"Alright, thanks for…not being offended. What did you want to talk about?"

Aloth squirms in front of her, rubbing the knuckles on one hand so hard they turn white, and he won't look at her for some reason - and then he just rushes into what he's trying to say. "I…I to have an Awakened Soul. But unlike yours, mine is a presence that shares my senses and my skin, making herself manifest at the most unwelcome of times. I have none of her memories, Berath spared me that much, but her coarse manners and intolerable Hylspeak suggest a provincial from a very long time ago."

He takes in a breath, still looking anywhere but at her, until she quietly says "So back in Gilded Vale…that was…"

"Iselmyr. Yes, that was her doing - all of it, in fact. They took offense to something she said. She tends to surface a hairsbreadth from conflict - when the fuse has burned down and teeth are on edge. And when she shows up she doesn't stop to gauge a situation, she just…acts. She's artless, uncouth, a creature of rash impulses and feeble faculties. She wags her impertinent tongue when she should listen. She doesn't think, and she doesn't back down, and trying to suppress that has been my problem for years."

He's fidgeting with the hem of his hood now, until Cera puts a hand on his and effectively stops the fidgeting just by that. "Why not tell me? I get not telling people in Gilded Vale, not after seeing their decorating style, but…"

"I Awoke around fifty years ago, thanks to my father. He was a…strict man, and expected perfection from his only child. He didn't tolerate failure, especially when he was drinking. He could be rather…adamant, at times. It was one such time that Iselmyr appeared. To this day, I don't remember what exactly happened, but he was always far more careful with me afterwards."

"That didn't actually answer why you didn't say anything in all the time we've been traveling. Not exactly years, I know, but you know I wouldn't think any different of you!"

She sounds so hurt that Aloth has to look at her, saying "I learned to keep her a secret a very long time ago, Cera. People with Awakened souls are shunned, mistrusted. And after Maerwald, I'm sure you can see why. He's an extreme example, but one I can relate to more and more with each passing year. You…you need to be careful, Cera."

 _Fifty years of having an Awakened soul…_ She can't even imagine it, not with what her own is going to do to her. "Aloth, I…" He looks at her, his face half hidden in the shadow of his hood. She finally decides on the likely-very-stupid  "I trust you." instead of a million other things that are welling up inside her.

His shoulders relax partially, and he says Thank you, Cera. That…that means more to me than you know."

"Aloth, this is going to sound stupid and spoiled and whiny, but…I don't want to go insane. I don't want to end up like Maerwald. Huddled in a corner, mumbling to myself about visions of a past life."

She rubs at her eyes, and Aloth says "That's not stupid at all. That's a reasonable reaction to learning that is your fate. Not wanting to suffer the same end. Wanting to find a solution that saves you. And Maerwald suggested we start in Defiance Bay."

Cera nods gratefully, and says "I don't want to risk trying to help you and make things go from manageable to my situation, but…"

"But?"

"But I'm always here if you want to talk. I'd give you a hug, but…" She trails off at Aloth's startled expression, like he's never heard the word before.

So long that she starts fidgeting uncomfortably until he finally says "Mother was hardly ever around, and Father was not really the hugging type…so I suppose there's no reason why it wouldn't help even a little."

The hug is stiff and awkward at first, seems they both aren't very comfortable with close contact like this, but he finally rests his hands on her upper back and slowly relaxes. Cera herself isn't much better, her childhood was filled with etiquette lessons and stiff formality rather than anything like affection. And it shows now, when she's uncomfortable while trying to give another some comfort - how ironic.

"Will you tell them?" Aloth sighs and asks "Must I?"

"Not if you don't want to. But…if they haven't noticed something odd by now, then they'll notice eventually. They'll have to if she makes an appearance like in Gilded Vale, honestly."

"True enough. I'll tell them…tomorrow. Give me tonight to figure out what to say."

"Aloth, you don't have to tell them right away. But…they'll figure it out eventually unless Iselmyr decides to let you handle things until this is all over."

Another sigh out of Aloth, and he moves closer - and then tenses up when she rests her head against his chest. "Should I let go?"

She hasn't yet, doesn't seem particularly inclined to pull away suddenly, and says "No. I mean, you don't have to."

He relaxes and tightens his arms around her slightly, saying "Not yet then. Soon." Then he realizes one of his hands is stroking her hair, which might be why she seems so relaxed.


	5. Chapter 4

They get into Defiance Bay, making their way through the crowds easily enough - kith tend to get out of the way when there's a wolf following you obediently.

Sagani's eying Cera carefully, like she's not entirely sure whether or not to believe the elven woman when she says she's a Watcher. Hard to believe at first, but the sheer amount of staring at dead things and out into space quickly convinces people. Or the nightmares she keeps getting, those are just as effective. Aloth's shaken her awake from four of them since leaving Caed Nua, and none of them seem to be anything but worse than the last. She won't talk about them, but she's got dark circles under her eyes by now and is getting twitchy - the last part is not so surprising, considering the fact that they get into trouble on a regular basis with wilders, beasts, and such.

Kana says "She seems to be holding up alright, for now anyway."

Aloth nods, eying the elven woman as she weaves around strangers easily enough. "She's holding out for now. But the sooner we find the Leaden Key, the sooner we can get her some help, or even just answers, and she won't have to be holding out."

Sagani nods, and says "I didn't see Maerwald, but your description of him doesn't sound like a good way to go. Little wonder she wants to avoid that fate.”

Aloth nods, then realizes Cera has simply disappeared in the crowd at some point while they were talking. Eder and Aloth share a look, and then they spread out looking for her - between the fact that she can already hear people's voices whispering in her head because she's a Cipher, her being a Watcher, and the fact that this district is big enough on its own, she's more likely to wander around until she stops dead and stares at something for another twenty minutes rather than find them.

She's not watching the performance up on stage, nobody in the Goose and Fox inn has seen her - they can only hope she didn't leave the Copperlane District just yet.

Aloth finally finds her in the marketplace, talking amiably with a woman she calls Lora. She gets a large smile on her face when she sees him - a lot more relaxed than he's seen on her yet, and not at all unpleasant - and quickly makes her way over to him. The fact that she looks entirely unharmed and unbothered helps him relax just a little, and Iselmyr's voice sounds in his head _Ye daft nitwit. Ye'll worry yersel' to death o'er a lass tha' can more than han'le herself an' anyone fool enough to cross her._

He doesn't have any time to make up a retort to Iselmyr's words as Cera gets over to him. "I got some directions to an old temple to Woedica from Lora. And…I may have gotten you something to."

Aloth raises an eyebrow at that last part, noticing the blush spreading across her face rapidly, and asks "What is it? And where's the temple?"

"In First Fires, near the entrance to Brackenbury. As for what I got you…hold out your hand." He does, and she drops a golden ring into it. "Lora said it was useful to Wizards, the enchantment…increases the number of times you can cast spells in a day? I didn't really understand it all that much, but…"

Aloth's eyes get huge when he realizes what she's talking about - this ring must have cost a fortune! "Cera, where…how…"

She shakes her head, and says "I wanted you to have it. As a sort of thank-you for not just dumping me after hearing about…about what's going on. And about me in general. Most people either think I'm digging up every secret they have or just call me a freak and leave."

"Never. You can just do different things than me. That doesn't…who called you a freak?"

She puts on a smile, though he can tell it's fake and there's some pain hidden under it, and says "Doesn't matter. They're far away anyway."

"Cera…I'd have stayed anyway. You didn't have to get me this."

"But I wanted to. Besides, what else were we going to do with two dozen Xaurip spears anyway? Between that and the stuff from the looters we found in Caed Nua - along with that monstrous spider - it wasn't too much. And…" She trails off and looks away, there's something she's not saying - doesn't want to remember maybe.

He gently prods "And?"

"And I may have started out with some money beforehand. When I left home in Aedyr, well, I didn't plan on ever going back. So I took some food, my crossbow, and enough money to get me to wherever I thought was interesting, and then I left."

"And you picked _Gilded Vale_ as an interesting place?"

"He offered a free home to anyone willing to come. It's not like he was advertising the tree in the middle of the town or anything." She shrugs uncomfortably, and says "Besides, it was somewhere my parents wouldn't think to look for me. A little village full of superstitious farmers that still hold a grudge against Aedyrans, they wouldn't think their…daughter would go there to live."

The way she paused at the description of herself, like she was about to say something else but thought better of it - Aloth can relate all too well, thanks to his father. "You don't sound like you got along very well. You and your parents."

"We didn't. So I left. They're rather ashamed of me, and to be entirely honest, the feelings are mutual. They'd rather I never existed, I'd rather deny that I share a drop of blood with them."

He knows enough to know that such a conversation as one about her parents like this is best not done in a crowded marketplace - chances are she'll have a story to tell much like his but without the Awakening part. Strict parents, being forced to follow certain rules or be something you're not, etc. At least, if the way she was awkward about the hug they shared was any indication, they possibly had similar childhoods. And if that's the case, then her parents would likely foam at the mouth at the idea of getting a friend something just because you can - which makes it worth all the more.

He smiles at her after a moment, putting his hand on her arm after slipping the ring on, and says "Let's go find the others. We all split up to look for you when we realized we didn't see you."

Cera nods, and says "Maybe we should keep ahold of each other so we don't get split up again."

Aloth nods, seeing the practical wisdom in that, and slides his hand down to hers before they set off. They get more than a few looks heading through the crowds, one drunk man gives them a look that says a lot of things and none of them appropriate, until they find Eder and Kana - Sagani's a lot harder to find, they eventually resort to Cera tracking her down via her mental powers. Turns out those come in real handy for a lot of things.

And Edér immediately comments on the fact that Aloth and Cera’s hands are clasped together - resulting in a bunch of flustered stammering about the crowds and trying to stick together, making the farmhand laugh.

* * *

In Ondra's Gift, which is apparently the beating heart of Defiance Bay's trade, Aloth sees a Vailian merchant with a rack full of items. Cera's finished talking with the unique woman who stormed out of the building in one very bad temper, and is inside at the moment. One of the items, an amulet that seems to be carved from a ruby and is held on a chain by a silver clasp, catches his eye.

The merchant sees his look at once and says "Ah, you sir have good taste!" He takes the pendant off its holder and says "This, good sir, is known as the Brîshalgwin Mindmarker. Supposed to enhance the abilities of Ciphers. Its story traces back to the Glanfathans, when they gave it to a Cipher who was very gifted at what they do. And they believe it to be a relic from the Engwithans themselves. Whether that part is true or not, the stories all say this amulet enhances a Cipher's abilities - how, I don't actually know. Never had the misfortune to run afoul of one, and I'm not itching to."

Aloth nods in agreement, he's seen Cera's powers in action enough times to know Ciphers aren't really to be trifled with. "How much?"

She got him a ring that must have cost a good few thousand coppers, if not more, why not get her something useful as well?

_Aye, an' the fac' that it’s a right fetching trinke' has noth'ng to do wit' it, eh lad?_

_Shut up, Islemyr._

"A hundred and ten coppers, sir." Not terribly expensive, considering the prices in Aedyr he's seen for something that looks nearly the same.

Cera walks out of the door right beside them just as he puts the amulet in his pocket for now - the merchant's eyes widen and he smirks at the wizard when he realizes he knows the very pretty elf woman beckoning to him. He gives the merchant a look that says 'Not a word' and heads over.

Seems they're playing delivery for a few minutes, an hour at the most, and dropping off a bag of 'medicinal seeds' to a buyer. Cera wasn't too sure that she was getting the whole story here - who needs to contract a company to deliver something in Defiance Bay when you're _in_ Defiance Bay, for instance - but agreed to do the delivery as it seemed simple enough.

Of course, the guy that they're delivering the seeds to tells them House Doemenel is heavily involved in stuff like this - Verzano is actually budging in the business where he really shouldn't be - and that they just completed an illegal transaction.

* * *

After the whole incident with Verzano is finished, the feathered woman, Pallegina she's called, agrees to join them. She's also got a mission of her own, broker a trade agreement with the Glanfathans. Pallegina, for one, thinks that might come to be a mistake in the long run - given the Dyrwoodans' treatment of a man claiming to be Eothas, it's not unlikely that they might make a war over the Vailian Republics stealing their trade.

They blew up a guy claiming to be possessed by a god, and one of the more popular ones at that, going to war with another nation isn't entirely unthinkable.

* * *

After they get out of the Vailian Embassy, they head to First Fires and the temple there - the ruined temple. Luckily, apparently there's a ghost in it that tells them the easiest way into the true sanctum is the entrance in Copperlane. Pallegina and Sagani both give her questioning looks about the sudden information, until Kana and Eder explain about the habit she's developed of staring at what they see as nothing for minutes on end and coming away from it with new information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, everyone - I know, I took a while to update, and I'm truly sorry. I'll try to be a bit more on top of things - I've just got three others stories going on Fanfiction.Net and two online classes to complete. Anyway, enjoy! Please review if you've got suggestions!


	6. Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight, you're going to disguise yourself as a Leaden Key member in order to get in and find out what they're doing here?"

Cera stares at Aloth's expression, which she thinks is a mix of surprise, concern, and the idea that she's just said the craziest thing he's ever heard. "Yeah. Seeing as the soul of one didn't know the name or even the face of the guy he walked past, it's pretty safe to assume they won't know I'm not one of them. Or I can say I'm a new member. And, if all else fails, I can read their souls after they're dead."

She shrugs, and Eder says "Fair enough. But how are you going to convince them that you are one of them?"

"I can just say I'm nervous about the meeting or something - so nervous I don't remember anything I'm supposed to say. Or I can read their minds and learn what it is I'm supposed to say."

"Okay. Well, first we'd have to find them down here."

Cera stares at the hood for a moment, then says "There's a set of stairs down at the far end of the catacombs, straight from the entrance and the last right followed by an immediate left."

Eder blinks, and Pallegina asks "What just happened?"

"While most Watchers aren't psychic, this one is. It comes in rather useful at times. And nobody is ready for my Mind Blades. As for what happened, I read this hood's past, where it's been and all." She shrugs, and starts off towards whatever staircase she knows of now - but freezes in front of a door that's locked. "There's…someone in there."

Sagani says "It's locked though, and I don't know how to unlock it."

"Lucky for us, I do."

Cera kneels at the door and starts working at the keyhole with a set of wires, and Aloth asks "When did you learn this?"

"Taught myself, with a little help from the wires. One of the many things my parents find a complete embarrassment. It comes in useful for stuff like this though."

_Click_.

The door swings open to reveal a very dirty Orlan sitting by a pitiful campfire. His story is rather tragic - came to Defiance Bay to make a name for himself, made it and lost it, now he's hiding from the Crucible Knights. Cera gives him enough money to buy his way out of Defiance Bay, an argument about shipping agreements and defending himself from a man twice his height shouldn't be the reason a person goes to jail or gets hung.

* * *

Cera stops dead in the middle of the room, staring at nothing and mumbling to herself. Aloth hears the name 'Creitum' along with being born there, she's not sure about something, and she's ready for something. She seems to snap out of it when he puts a hand on her shoulder, asking "Are you alright, Cera?"

"Yeah, fine…I'm fine, Aloth." She sounded dazed for a minute, distracted - he so dearly hopes her past life didn't just surge up and attempt to make her have an episode like Maerwald was having every other sentence.

* * *

They've just learned the passphrases from one of the initiates, who was nervous because he's worried the woman will see he's wondering what she looks like under the mask when she enters his head, and are heading towards the chamber with the Acolyte. Aloth can feel Iselmyr stirring and scraping at him more with every step - and she suddenly says "Back, ye clod. These hooded fiends are nye to be trusted."

Her very, _very_ sudden eruption leaves him coughing and sputtering, even as Cera pounds him on the back a few times. Her eyes are wide, both with concern and worry for him and quick glances stolen at their companions.

Eder says "Aloth, maybe now's not the best time for…that."

He hasn't told them yet, was still trying to figure out how to break it to them - looks like he doesn't have a choice now. _Damn it, Iselmyr!_ He grimaces, and says "I'm fine, I'll explain after all this. We probably shouldn't linger here anyway."

_Aloth, now you have to tell them!_

_I know, Cera. I wish I didn't, but I do. If only to have a few more days to figure out how to tell them._

_Aloth, Pallegina's covered in feathers, Sagani's looking for a long-dead village elder that could be anyone, Kana's on a search for a stone tablet that's taken him all across Eora, and Eder fought on the side that blew up his god in the last war here - do you honestly think they'll react that badly? Besides, its…its not me. You won't go crazy like I will._

_Cera, we won't let you go insane. We'll figure out how to stop this._

They break off the mental connection just as they reach the door, and Cera says "I'll go in alone. If you hear the sounds of crossbow bolts being fired, by all means come in and start shooting, swinging, and casting." They have to chuckle a little, and then she's through the door.

Aloth's decided he hates the sight of the Woedica hood on her - far too wrong for her, it doesn't suit her whatsoever. That might also be because she's also in the Dyrwoodan clothing she picked up shortly after arriving in Gilded Vale, but he still wants to burn the hood to nothing.

She comes back out after what feels like a few more moments to him - he was musing to himself and Iselmyr for about five minutes - and closes the door. She very quietly says, after checking for any eavesdropping minds, "Ok, we've got three leads. A man in Heritage Hill, there's someone in the Sanitarium, and a group of people in Dyrford. I vote we start in Heritage Hill, as the Acolyte said to 'stop him.' A man at the top of a tower like the one in Cilant Lis. And not to let him meet a woman with a scar over her heart."

Kana says "Yes, that sounds like the most pressing matter."

Pallegina says "I've heard for over two weeks now that something truly horrible has been happening in that district. Nobody is allowed in there, and Crucible Knights keep disappearing during watches."

Eder says "Sounds like the place to go then."

Aloth's not so sure about that, he doesn't know what they've done to the place though, but doesn't voice his thoughts - he's still got to figure out how he's going to explain Iselmyr's all-too-obvious appearance to them all. Nearly all, Cera already knows - and she offered to support him before.

* * *

When they get out of the catacombs, after he explained everything rather awkwardly - he's kept this secret for so long that telling it to someone now is near-impossible, even for the second time - he quietly takes Cera aside for a minute. He puts his hands behind his back to stop the fidgeting, he's pretty sure she can see it anyway though, and says "I've heard there's an entire institution dedicated to the study of the soul and Awakenings in Defiance Bay. If we ended up around there…"

"Aloth, of course! If it'll help you, then of course we'll go pay them a visit."

Aloth relaxes a fraction, and says "And maybe they can help you as well. At the very least, it'd be easier than trying to track down the Leaden Key."

She cracks a grin and says "And fresher to. Plus I probably wouldn't have to pick any locks."

Yeah, that - why would her parents be ashamed of that?

The question must be written all over his face, because she says "My parents and I disagree on a lot of things. Most of which involve me being able to do something useful." She shrugs and adds "Not like I care though."

That's a lie, he can tell. The way she stiffens up for a second, the way her posture goes straight as his scepter, all of it. He knows how to read people as well as he knows how to cast spells, and he's reading the fact that she does care what her parents think - but she's too upset to admit it.

He changes the subject though, saying "Thank you, Cera. For everything. And, well, seeing as you found me a useful item…" He pulls the necklace from his pocket, and her breath catches in her throat for an instant.

"Aloth, its…" _Beautiful. Means more to me than all the jewelry my parents made me wear whenever we went out in public. Is the best gift anyone's ever given me._ She keeps the thoughts to herself, and finally manages to come out with the not-at-all satisfactory "lovely."

Aloth undoes the clasp and puts it around her neck, making her skin tingle when the back of his hand grazes her neck. It's almost like she's getting another vision, except she's firmly grounded in this life of hers - but she can't think, can't move, doesn't really want to move.

_It must just be his magical abilities or something. That's the only explanation that makes sense, right?_

She so hopes so, because her life has taken a few turns for the dangerous and is likely going to take a few more down that path - can she really get her hopes up that a friendship with a fellow Elf from Aedyr could be more? Can she afford to? Especially if…if her feelings aren't returned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, sorry about the wait for an update - I sorta got caught up in schoolwork and another story I'm posting elsewhere. As a plus, I've decided I'm going to post all my 'game' stories here - better fanbase, for whatever reason. I don't know why, and I certainly can't explain it, but there it is.
> 
> Quick question - after I finish this story, anybody have any ideas for the next one? I've got a few ideas for Guild Wars 2, about two more for Pillars of Eternity, and even one for Tyranny and Path of Exile each. Any suggestions for what you want to read will be much appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

Just after getting out of the tower - the tower Cera destroyed, as the Leaden Key would likely just start this horror all over again - they get summoned to see Lady Webb. Cera and Aloth have no idea who this Lady Webb is, but Eder says "Problems in this city have a way of disappearing on their own, and most of the time you can thank Dunryd Row up in Hadret House for it. You do wrong in this city, before you go begging the gods for forgiveness best you beg Lady Webb first."

Kana eagerly says "Seems the stories of Dunryd Row are true. A whole organization of Ciphers, supposedly. All under one Lady Webb, the supposed founder and head of Hadret House."

Cera whistles in appreciation, then says "I'd love to get to talking with them then. Maybe they could teach me a few things."

Eder says "The place is up in Brackenbury, two districts away from here. What do you think the chances are that they just mentally communicate with each other like Cera does with us at times?"

"Hey, it's useful during a battle! And for snapping people out of the confusion spores can cause so easily."

Sagani says "Fair enough. Not the worst tactic in battle either."

Eder gets a sly grin on his face and asks "So who do you trade jokes with on the road? I know it isn't me, but…"

His eyes dart between Cera and Aloth, making Cera blush heavily and say "Eder, cool it already! Just because I can connect to other people's minds doesn't mean I do! I happen to respect other people's privacy more than that, I'll have you know." She makes her way forward through the group, hoping to spare herself more comments from the farmhand, and they follow.

* * *

When they get to Brackenbury, after stopping at First Fires and informing them that Heritage Hill is safe - and seeing Saeda, thankfully - they head off to Hadret House and Brackenbury. Cera stops dead three feet away from the door however, her gaze wide and unfocused on their surroundings. Aloth asks "Cera?"

Her lips are moving, she's speaking Engwithan for some reason, but she doesn't even blink when he waves a hand in front of her face. Her expression is vaguely anxious and worried, until it suddenly turns to relief beyond measure, and then she blinks and looks around at them. "What's wrong?"

Pallegina says "You stopped moving and started talking to nothing, that's what's wrong, Amica. Started saying stuff we didn't understand. The language you very recently learned from a woman named Icantha, no?"

She blinks and looks around at everyone, then says "Oh, sorry." She looks at the ground, a blush creeping up her face, then says "Let's go inside. I can tell there's a bunch of Ciphers in there."

When they get inside, Cera's immediately bombarded with a few dozen sensations all at once. The feel of the minds in this particular building is…sharp, focused. Other Ciphers, other people who can sense the same kinds of things she can.

Eder asks "Any idea of where Lady Webb is here?"

"No…but this is incredible. I can feel their own powers, their own minds sharp as razors. Its…it’s a new experience for me." She heads up to a random Cipher, who's muttering about connections and trails, and politely clears her throat. "Excuse me, can you help me?"

He turns around, and there's a sudden feeling of something probing her own mind. His eyes widen when she pushes him back out, and says "Your another Cipher. And from what my own meager powers suggest, a formidable one indeed. Though your powers are…untrained, despite how you use them."

Luckily, most of the others are talking with various other Ciphers, but Aloth seems to have heard - he raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say a word.

She lowers her voice and says "You might call me self-taught. I learned as much as I could through trial and error over the years. I manage, though sometimes it’s a bit overwhelming. That's not the only reason I'm here though. My other reason is because Lady Webb invited my friends and I here."

"Indeed? Up the stairs, middle door in the hallway."

"Thank you. And, if you have time, I would not mind learning a few things from you. Such as what else a Cipher can do."

"I've read every technique there is, and you'd be welcome to take a quick look. You have a great talent, one that could turn dangerous if not trained - as much a danger to you as everyone around you."

"I've noticed. Being in the city is…noisy, to put it one way." She probes at his mind, gently at first, then slightly stronger until she finds what she's looking for. It barely takes a minute for information of all the Cipher techniques to pass along to her, and she says "Thank you, truly."

"Not a problem for a fellow Cipher, Cera Iden."

She freezes and stiffens in shock, then quietly hisses "How did you-"

"You saw into my head, I saw into yours. Another thing you'll want to learn, how to shield your mind. It'll also help with keeping other people's thoughts out of your head when they're not wanted. It wasn't any intention of mine, your mind is particularly open. One of the reasons you tend to form connections with people without realizing it until its already there."

Cera groans quietly and asks "How much did you see?"

"I saw quite enough to know that you've come impressively far on your own. No formal training, and you still managed to keep your sanity intact and teach yourself a few techniques, quite the feat for someone going off of nothing but their imagination and the needs of their circumstances. I wish you well, Cera."

"Again, I thank you. And please, whatever you do, keep that other name to yourself. Better yet, forget about it entirely."

He chuckles, winks at her, then goes back to his papers.

She mentally connects with her friends, and says I got directions to Lady Webb. Upstairs, middle of the hallway. I'll go meet with her. She cuts the connection off before anyone can say anything - here's hoping nobody heard mention of her last name, particularly Aloth - and quickly heads upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, she heads back down to find all five companions waiting for her. Kana asks "Well?"

"Apparently the guy with the winged mask is called Thaos Ix Arkannon. He's supposedly the Grandmaster and freaking founder of the Leaden Key - which dates back to Engwithan times. He's apparently reborn again and again exactly the same man, Awakened during adolescence, and then continues with his work with all the knowledge of his previous lives. And apparently he's one of Woedica's favored - which is why he can keep doing this. Oh, and his body is apparently no body for his soul, he can take complete control of people if their souls are weak enough and make them do things."

Sagani asks "Like you can? You said you can control people's minds if you want to."

Cera shrugs, and says "Sort of, I guess. The big difference is that I'd only do it in self-defense and only if I didn't see any other choice. That and the fact that Thaos simply shoves their souls aside and they remember everything. Nobody remembers anything when I do it - and I only do it when I absolutely have to, Thaos does it for his elaborate schemes and occasionally to mete out punishment when his underlings fail him."

Kana says "Oh. That is quite the notable difference then."


	8. Chapter 7

After meeting Lady Webb they head back to Caed Nua for a few days - given the fact that this person in the Sanitarium has no apparent intention of leaving, it's safe to say there's some room for a quick visit to the Keep they desperately need to rebuild.

Which happens to be another of Cera's reasons for heading back, they sold the stuff they found in their fights with the Guls and various Darguls in the district and saved up enough money to repair the Barracks. Between that, the walls that need some repair, and the Western Barbican, the place should be well secured to not get raided by bandits any time soon. They've barely got anything rebuilt, Brighthollow and the Main Keep only, but any progress is good considering the state of the place when they found it.

When they get there, they find that at least the restoration of the Western Barbican finished while they were away.

Cera lets out a sigh of relief, seeing as her new home hasn't been ransacked or anything just yet, and they head inside Brighthollow - Cera making for the Main Keep to check in with the Steward and start on repair of the Barracks, so they can hire some guards to patrol the place. Aloth follows her, intending to make for the library and look through the books and scrolls they salvaged, and holds the door open for her.

The Stewards voice rings out from the throne "Good to see you, my Lady! How did things in Defiance Bay go?"

"Could have been worse, could have been a lot better. We found the Leaden Key, we also found a district they turned into a walking graveyard. They activated a tower in the district, killed a few kith, and just sat back and watched the chaos unfold - might've even set up the kith they killed, a group of researchers that were commissioned to discover what the tower did. Well, they discovered it alright. Too bad they had to be killed to do so. How are things going?"

"Very good my Lady. The Western Barbican was finished about four hours ago, which should help with security a little at least."

"Yes, I noticed. Well-built to. Luckily, we found enough coin in Heritage Hill to repair the Barracks - which should help with matters of security some, as we'll be able to hire some guards for the place."

"Yes, I'll get right on it. Oh, speaking of which, there are two matters that may concern you. One is a letter that came all the way from Stalwart. I thought the messenger was going to swoon, the poor dear. It seems Renengild, the mayor of the town, is looking to get into Durgan's Battery."

Cera lets out an appreciative whistle, and says "Now that would be quite the feat. Stories say the Dwarves there sealed themselves away inside and killed each other."

"Yes, well, Renengild has her sights set on the Battery for the White Forge, and believes someone with your experience may have an edge. And in this case, I believe she may be right in suggesting that. Oh, and the group of Woedica followers you have taken an interest in has also sent a group of people there."

"Good to know, thank you. What was the second thing?"

"Yes, well, about halfway through the day, a group of elves came to the Keep. From their accents, I assumed they were from Aedyr - three elves, two older, one younger. The two older ones were about the same age, a man and a woman, and the third elf was a man about your age I believe."

Aloth can see Cera getting pale, but she keeps her voice steady as she asks "Aedyrans? Did they say why there were here?"

"I'm afraid they are still here, my Lady. As for their business, they claimed to be your parents and…your betrothed."

If Cera was going pale before, she goes as white as snow now and asks "My _what?!_ I'm not betrothed to anyone!"

"Yes, well, that is what they claimed. I bade them await your return from Defiance Bay so that this can be worked out, and they left the Main Keep for Brighthollow. They are still there now, my Lady."

"Thank you, Steward. For letting me know of this before I walked in and had a very unpleasant surprise."

"I take it your relationship with your parents is not cordial, my Lady?"

"No, not particularly. How in Eora did they track me all the way here? Great, this is the last thing I need. Or can take, at the moment." She hurries out of the hall, Aloth following her - she's betrothed?! The questions must be written all over his face, because she says "I'm not betrothed to anyone, Aloth. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You've met this man then?"

"This one, probably not. But this isn't the first time I've had a suitor my parents approved of - and believe me, none of them were right for me." At his questioning glance, she sighs and says "I really do try to respect other peoples' privacy, I really do. But when my parents want to make me spend the rest of my life with someone, well, I want to know that _I_ want to spend the rest of my life with them. And none of them…none of them cared about me. They only cared about the title they'd get upon marrying into my family. They were all pompous, vain lords and such that cared more for appearances and how much political power they could gain by marrying into another wealthy family, didn't have a care in the world for whomever that unlucky girl would be other than how pretty she is, what kind of dances she knows, and whether or not she is capable of producing an heir for them. And, as a Cipher, I've found appearances can say very little while what's underneath can say a great deal. The expression 'actions speak louder than words' - well, I've modified it to 'motives speak louder than actions.' And my motives are to find someone who actually cares about me."

She opens up Brighthollow and heads upstairs, only for them to find an elven man in a heated argument with Kana and Eder.

The elder man, dressed in finery they haven't encountered anywhere in the Dyrwood, says "I demand to see my daughter at once! The so-called Lady of Caed Nua should-" Cera puts two fingers to her lips and lets out a shrill whistle, effectively getting everyone's attention and cutting off her father's tirade at the same time.

They give each other hostile looks for a full minute, and Kana quietly says "Not exactly a happy family reunion then."

Cera doesn't say anything out loud, but she connects with his mind and says _I left for a reason, Kana. I really need to know though, have you seen a male elf about my age?_

_No, why?_

_Damn, because he's who my parents are attempting to marry me off to this time._

_…What?_

_Don't ask until after, please. By all the gods, I can't believe they tracked me down to keep this up._

The entire exchange takes maybe a minute, but Cera's father apparently knows that something is up - or knows his daughter's abilities well enough. "Stop putting your whispers in other people's heads and-"

"What are you doing here?" Cera's normally warm voice has gone ice cold, having none of the compassion she feels for most anyone.

"I've come to bring you back home. You've had your little adventure across Eora, but now it's time to return to Aedyr and-"

"And what? Marry some stuck-up, pompous noble to combine our house with his? Be tethered to a man who doesn't care for me other than what heir I can produce?"

"Oh, not this argument again!" They all turn around to find an elvish woman with her brown hair up in an intricate bun made from a set of braids that must have taken forever standing in another doorway, the doorway to _Cera's room_ no less, and Cera tightly says "Mother."

This close to her parents, it's easy to see they're related - Cera's got her father's nose and jawline, and her mother's lips, cheekbones, and hair. Her eyes though, Aloth can't help noticing she doesn't get her blue-green eyes from either of them - something she must be glad for, from the hostility between them.

Her mother looks her over with obvious disapproval, saying "You destroyed your hair, and your dressed as one of these commoners."

Cera visibly grits her teeth, and says "I _cut_ my hair. And I'm dressed as the locals in Dyrwood do because they know what is appropriate for the weather and such here." _And so nobody immediately recognizes I'm Aedyran and hangs me for it._

Aloth has to agree with that part, then he realizes it was in her voice - she's connected to him now? That certainly explains why it's so choppy though, if she cut it herself - likely on the road, from what he can gather.

Pallegina comes in a few moments later, dragging an elven man in robes every bit as ostentatious as Cera's parents, and Eder says "And here's the last guy - you said there weren't any others, right?"

Pallegina says "This one is the only other I could find. Went snooping around to see if his 'betrothed' was around. Whoever that is, I truly feel sorry for the poor girl."

Aloth gives a polite cough, inclines his head towards Cera - who is by now in a furious argument with her parents a little ways away from the group, and Pallegina stares at all of them in shock for a minute. "By all the gods, our friend has truly terrible luck. This one, as we say in the Republics, is a leech and a worm. We normally use the insults to describe business men that embezzle from their businesses and have no backbone, respectively, but it is also used in much more…offensive ways when it describes a person in all their qualities. This case is definitely the latter."

Aloth eyes the elven man, and it's not hard to see why Pallegina doesn't think much of him - he's shaking like a leaf at the mere sight of the feathered woman, Kana, and Sagani, and they can all bet it's not lost on Cera either. Sagani asks "Who, for the gods' sake, would want to pair their child with _this_ guy? No wonder Cera doesn't talk about her family much."

"Cera? The lady of Caed Nua? Where is she, I'm-"

Eder grins and says "She's having a talk with her parents. Something tells me you'll be off to Aedyr soon enough - without her, as we've got business here that really can't be put off for long."

The elf's eyes widen when they land on Cera - her travel-stained clothing, her choppy, self-cut hair, and the loaded crossbow at her hip. He incredulously asks "That is…"

Sagani finishes "Cera. Lady of Caed Nua, and our friend. She can more than take care of herself though, despite what you may think."

Cera's father's voice raises suddenly, and he says "Cera, this ridiculousness of yours is coming to an end right now! You are coming back to Aedyr with us, marrying-"

"No! I'm staying here, in the Dyrwood, as the Lady of Caed Nua. I cannot just pack up and leave, as I now have responsibilities here in the Dyrwood that I cannot just walk away from. Restoring Caed Nua, dealing with a 'Master Below' deep under the place, and finding an individual that has managed to up and disappear somewhere." She yanks her wrist out of her father's grasp, glaring defiantly at him even as he tries to form a response.

"If you do not return with us to Aedyr-"

"Disown me then! See if I care! When I left home, I swore I would never come back - and I mean to fully keep that promise, no matter what else happens."

The elf - Cera's not-betrothed - finally gets out of Pallegina's grip and says "I was promised your hand-" As an answer, Cera whips her crossbow up, pointing it directly at his heart with purple flames surrounding the bolt.

Eder bursts out laughing, and says "Now there is a 'Dyrwoodan hello' for sure! Not as big as the one we gave Waidwen, but just as good!"

Kana says "That's…a firm answer, if nothing else."

Aloth can feel Iselmyr rolling around on their mental floor laughing hysterically, and says _Don't you dare say a word that they'll hear, Iselmyr. I mean it, don't._

_Laddie, this…this is too good…hahahahaha!_

He has to agree there, but barely manages to keep his lips from twitching upwards.

"You…you’re a…"

"Cipher. Brîshalgwin, here. And a very good one, at that. Didn't they tell you that little detail about me? The fact that I could hear your mental blubbering for the past five minutes since Pallegina found you? Praying to every god with some jurisdiction in the matter that she wouldn't kill you?"

"You went in my head?!"

"No, I didn't have to - you were basically shouting it out for the world to hear, the ones that can hear it, anyway." The elf noble looks at the crossbow bolt, still wreathed in purple flames, and holds his hands up - smart move. "Go back to Aedyr. All three of you. I'm not going back, and I'm not marrying someone I don't love. That's the end of it."

The look of fury that crosses Cera's father's face doesn't go unnoticed, but Cera is also more than capable of simply making them leave - they leave of their own volition, much to Cera's relief. If they hadn't, they'd likely be dealing with Aedyran guards every few weeks sent to 'escort' her back to Aedyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait, but I'm almost done with summer classes! I've got literally one assignment left to turn in! I'll post more chapters once that's done, I promise! Anyway, I can't really imagine some of the background choices you pick at the beginning of the game having absolutely no consequences other than the occasional reference in dialogues. Like, you ran away from ruling somewhere, wouldn't you have to deal with guards or some such trying to bring you back?! Or, your an outlaw, what the heck would you do if the Crucible Knights or someone recognized you as a criminal?! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review if you like!


	9. Chapter 9

After Sagani can't see Cera's parents anymore, making the Elf woman incredibly happy for the fact, she sighs and says "And I suppose now everyone wants to know what exactly that was all about and why they came all the way from Aedyr looking for me."

Eder says "To be completely honest, yes. That's exactly what I'm wondering about. Right along with how many arrows you'd have put in that elf noble if he took one step closer to you."

The farmhand grins, and Cera sighs and rubs her forehead. "Let's…let's get some food and I'll tell you all over dinner."

Pallegina says "Fair enough. They remind me of my own parents - what little I remember of them. The attitudes, you see."

"Mm. I feel your pain, Pallegina."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they're all sitting at the table in Brighthollow and waiting expectantly. Cera, on the other hand, is staring at the wall like it holds the secrets to fixing all her problems. Finally, Kana clears his throat and says "Cera, you did say you'd, well…"

"Explain? Yes, I did say that." She takes a deep breath and says "I may not have told you guys everything there is to know about me. For starters, you all know I'm from Aedyr - what you don't know is that I'm from the Iden family, an incredibly old and politically connected family that must be almost as powerful as royalty. And, to make matters worse, I’m an only child - their _heir._ ” The way she says it makes it sound like the worst insult in the world. “I was provided with a very expensive education, the best food and clothes, all of it. I was the perfect little princess, if a little too curious for their tastes, right up until my Cipher abilities started showing - gave everyone quite the shock when I asked if father really thought I was useless and a disgrace to the family name, as he hadn’t said it but I heard it clear as day.”

Edér chuckles and asks “When did this happen?”

"In human years, I was about five or so. I'd been around for about fifteen years though. After that, well, things only kept happening from there. I’d hear people’s thoughts in my head when I was focusing on them - such as when paying attention while they were talking - and projecting my emotions unintentionally when they got the best of me happened more often than not. Soon enough, I was seeing visions of an object’s past when I was holding it and influencing people by accident when I wanted something badly enough. Accidental at first, though I quickly figured out how to do it on purpose for when I needed to use the skill. I practiced my powers so I’d stop using them by accident, but it just seemed to make them all the stronger as the years went by. Soon enough, the servants were thinking I was a freak or was going to make them do something if they got me angry - and my parents were never satisfied with me. No matter what I did or tried, it was never enough for them to simply care about me or show any affection. I was my father's pawn, his underage advisor giving him advice in the form of his opponents thoughts, feelings, and memories. Mother wouldn’t even do my hair in the morning, always having the servants twist and pull it into some ridiculous style that hurt my head. It all came to a head when I came of age to marry and bear children. They called in every suitor they considered ‘appropriate’ - one after another, when each was either scared off or I rejected them. Once I could call bad luck, much like Kana and being ambushed by the Leaden Key, but fifteen times in a row?”

Even Sagani’s look is one of pure shock and horror - fifteen guys like that last one?!

Aloth asks “What we’re they like?”

“Much like this latest one. Vain, self-centered, and didn’t care to get to know me in the slightest. Some put on better acts than others, and I really did give them a chance, but it never failed that I’d have been miserable with them sooner or later. So, I left. Packed a bag one night, took some food and my inheritance, which wasn’t much compared to the family fortune, and I left. Didn’t even take one of the horses either, as that would’ve been noticed, and left. They’d likely have never come for me if most if not all of Aedyr hadn’t known they had a daughter. And word of my disappearance must have spread fast enough, a day or two likely - at most, when the next of the suitors showed and I was simply gone.” She lets out a snort of laughter and says “Good thing I chopped most of my hair off with a knife and bought some practical traveling clothes, then I sold my fancy ones and more than made up the money.”

Now Aloth has to laugh a little - Iselmyr is nearly dying of laughter at this point - and says “That explains a few things - like the choppy ends in the back.”

“Well, I was using a dull knife and a warped mirror. So I didn't do too badly, all things considering. Honestly, leaving was the best decision I'd made up to that point - aside from practicing my Cipher abilities."

Eder starts laughing so hard he nearly has some of his drink come out of his nose, Sagani is nodding in approval at her self-reliance, and Pallegina says "I know how you feel. My best memory of the little fishing village I was born in was leaving. I don't remember much, but I remember that clearly."

"So what else is there to tell? I took the most well-kept crossbow from the armory to defend myself with, having used it plenty before in sport - little did they know I wasn't practicing to join hunts and such, but to be able to use it well - so it's not like I was taking something I couldn't use. Besides, it was one of the older crossbows anyway, not worth as much as some of the fancier, decorative ones, but tried and true in a battle. None of the carvings in the wooden body or fancy attachments - a lot harder to recognize that way anyway."

Kana asks "Even with all of Aedyr knowing of you…why come after you if they didn't really seem to care for you all that much?"

Cera shrugs, and says "I'm not entirely sure myself, to be honest. They'd deny I ever existed if they could, and I'd deny sharing a drop of blood with them. Couldn't have been for the crossbow. Maybe they found a suitor of a particularly high station, maybe my father has something over one of the few houses higher in the complicated hierarchy and is looking to make two houses one. At any rate, he can just head back to Aedyr and take his plans with him. Because I'm not going to be his pawn anymore."

Sagani asks "Where did you go after leaving?"

"I wandered for a while, trying to make my trail so difficult to follow that nobody would find me - looks like I didn't do a good enough job though. When I finally got out of Aedyr, I wandered in the Vailian Republics for a bit, visited Rauatai for a time, then went all the way up to Ixamitl, then looped my way around through there and back towards Gilded Vale. I was sort of hoping that all the traveling would throw even the most determined follower off my track - and that being somewhere small like Gilded Vale would deter anybody from the sheer irony. An Aedyran woman of high birth working on a farm among villagers who are about as hostile as it gets towards foreigners - Aedyrans particularly - instead of going somewhere more like the upbringing she's used to? Logical enough, but it seems the gods had other plans for me. The Caravan I joined got attacked, Calisca, Heoden, and I had to make our way through a creepy ruin, and I got Awakened and made a Watcher the next morning."

She shrugs and pushes the food on her plate around, and Kana says "Quite the story to tell, my friend! A young noblewoman goes off to find her own path - and finds adventure and danger in spades! This adventure of yours shall be an epic in later years!"

Cera's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, but she says "Yes, I'll make sure to write down all the details afterward."

Eder asks "How exactly did you get Awakened and made a Watcher anyway? I don't think I've heard that part of the story yet."

"To be honest, I'm not sure what was even happening. When Calisca, Heoden, and I got out of the ruins, there was a group of people performing some kind of ritual. Four living people, and one body that looked like it was made of stone or ash. One of them was different from the rest, ceremonial robes and a mask with wings - Thaos. He spoke of a book of burden, a queen that was - Woedica - and a key. Must've meant the Leaden Key. He activated a machine, one that looks similar to how the one in Heritage Hill did before I blew it up, and then it activated and he left. Whatever happened, it made a second Biawac. I blacked out, and Calisca and Heodan died. Caldera said I have a strong soul, that the storm couldn't pick it up from my body - and when I woke from the most realistic dream I'd ever had, I was hearing whispers and seeing visions of people on torture racks and tied to posts. I buried Calisca and Heoden, and made for Gilded Vale to get some help. And then everyone knows the rest. Finding and saving Tenfrith, meeting Nonton, and then getting into Gilded Vale and discovering the town that I'd been led to believe Gilded Vale was is nothing more than a lie or a memory."

Eder says "And now your folks come visiting all the way from Aedyr to find you. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Wonderful. I'm going to have a look around, see if they took anything or left any surprises."

Sagani asks "They'd do that?"

"I've never known my parents to do something so petty - but my not-betrothed is another thing entirely. Never met that one, so I have no way of knowing how slippery his fingers are or aren't."

She gets up and leaves before anyone can say another word, and Aloth says "I'll go help." In truth, he's fairly certain her reason was a total excuse, and that she made it up to get some time alone. And he recognizes the family name, one of the most powerful in Aedyr _\- and she's the heir?!_

* * *

When he finds her, she's standing on top of one of the walls - staring out in the distance at the road her parents took. This time when he clears his throat, she doesn't even twitch - he can, however, practically feel the waves of sadness and despair rolling off her in waves. She isn't crying though, she's standing stock-still and having no response to him. "Cera, what's wrong?"

She quietly says "Nothing's wrong. Everything's exactly as its been for my entire life - other than having a timer for my sanity to run out that is."

He can tell that means everything's wrong just from the way her voice is so quiet - quiet almost to the point of cracking with tears. He puts a hand on her shoulder, and she finally turns to look at him - she hasn't been crying, but even in the moonlight he can see the pain in her eyes and expression. This time he's the one offering the hug, wrapping his arms around her without thinking about whether or not he should - it's pretty much the only thing he can think of that he can do as her friend. And, after a moment, her shoulders start shaking and his leather armor starts going damp.

She cries until she runs out of tears, which takes a good twenty minutes, but Aloth patiently waits until she runs dry before ceasing his murmuring - nonsense, but she wasn't going to hear him no matter what he said - and loosens his arms so she can take a step back. She remains at his chest though, until he puts his arms back around her.

After another minute or so, she sniffles and wipes at her face with the back of her hand while saying "You must think I'm a weak fool or something, crying over my reasons."

Aloth wordlessly shakes his head in a 'no' - she relaxes after a moment, and says "Well…thank you, Aloth. For…for caring."

"Did they ever…hurt you?"

He's seriously considering tracking them down and casting some of the hexes and curses he learned at the Arcane Knights academy he trained in if they ever laid a hand on Cera, but she says "No, not physically. But it almost would've been easier to deal with, in some ways."

"They didn't take anything, did they?"

"No, they didn't. I didn't think they would anyway. My father's very good at figuring out if he's working with dishonest people, don't ask me how anymore. Used to be me."

She shrugs, and Aloth says "Let's go back inside. The Dyrwood isn't nearly as warm as Aedyr, and the sun has long since set." She nods, and they head back down to Brighthollow.

Everyone else has turned in by now, and Cera whispers "Thank you again, Aloth. For…for everything."

"My pleasure, Cera."

Iselmyr rattles against his skull, saying _Yer pleasure indeed, lad. Will ye ever stop ninnying an' jus' tell the lass already?_

_Shut up, Iselmyr. She likely doesn't feel the same._

_Keep tellin' yerself that, lad. Doubtful tha' its true tho'._


	10. Chapter 9

As everyone's preparing to leave for the White March, a messenger from the Ducal Palace arrives - Cera's claim is being called into question, by a member of the Gathbin family apparently.

Cera's look, of course, is absolutely dumbfounded - the place was abandoned for centuries until Maerwald claimed it, then may as well have been abandoned for some of the time he was master of the place! Who, for the gods' sake, would have a claim to it?! Cera says "I guess a quick stop in the Ducal Palace couldn't hurt, right? Besides, then we can get a look at those records as well for Eder."

Eder says "Much appreciated. Stalwart can wait for one more day, right?"

"Well, Durgan's Battery likely doesn't have some magical day where it'll open for psychic Watchers, so I don't see why not."

They can't really argue with that kind of logic, so they set off for Defiance Bay.

* * *

When they get to the Ducal Palace, they're directed to the Records room at once - and Chancillor Warrin and Marshall Forywn are already there.

Cera has a quick word with the records keeper, and soon Eder's looking through the back pages of one incredibly thick book filled with rosters of the Saint's War. Cera, meanwhile, talks with Marshall Forywn and Chancillor Warrin.

They quickly learn that the person contesting her claim is known as Arledr Gathbin, descended from an old Aedyran line and a distant relative of a former master of Caed Nua - and as terrible a person as they come, no character to him whatsoever. He's not well liked among even his own family, for reasons that'll apparently become crystal clear soon enough, and part of a fallen house that made the mistake of siding with the Aedyr Empire rather than with the Dyrwood in the war for the Dyrwood's independence.

That's all there's time for when a man wearing green clothing and with sand-colored hair strides in arrogantly. It's practically pouring off him, Cera can sense it from here - Arledr Gathbin then, followed by an elven woman in a green hood. "Where is this low-born wretch who dares to try and steal MY ancestral land?"

_Oh, not another one._ Aloth can hear her mental groan even from here, and gets a ghost-feeling of what she's sensing - she said she gets impressions of people just by focusing on them even a little, and what she's getting from him is arrogance and a cruel spiteful streak a mile wide.

Cera lifts her chin and looks Gathbin straight in the eye, saying "I'm the one that cleared out the spirits, Will O' Wisps, and massive spiders from the ground floor alone, along with repaired the Main Keep, Brighthollow, and have the Barracks under construction."

He eyes her with nothing but contempt, asking "You? I thought you nothing more than a servant. A maid, perhaps."

Cera's lips twitch into a thin, flat smile, but she doesn't say a word as Chancellor Warrin clears his throat and asks "My Lord, my Lady, may we please read the Erl's decree?"

"Yes, let's get on with it. It's well known that Caed Nua belongs to me by right."

_Oh, just keep talking. Just like my parents, and suitor number five. Bets are a few bulls-eyes with my crossbow and a small demonstration of my Cipher powers would send you running as well._

Aloth gets a sudden flash of a memory of hers, she's shooting her crossbow in an immaculately maintained garden - she's supposed to be presenting herself and entertaining her latest suitor, but she'd rather take out her absolute frustration on a few targets instead of running the risk of projecting her feelings onto someone and causing another…incident.

A man dressed in finery as fancy and garish as her father makes her wear on the special occasions when she gets to go out into public comes around one of the hedges, preceded by an aura of arrogance and pride that she couldn't block out if she sandwiched her head between two pillows, and asks "Have you seen the Lady Cera, guardswoman? I'm looking for her - her father says she has a habit of wandering off at times, but that she's a rather charming girl nonetheless."

"You're looking at her."

_Twang! Thock!_ Another bulls-eye, another crossbow bolt to reload.

He incredulously asks "You? You are the Lady Cera?"

"Yes, why?" She glances at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment, then aims the crossbow and shoots - another perfect hit.

The man is taking her in, her distinct lack of any kind of formalwear for one and the way she's methodically landing bulls-eyes every time she fires her crossbow. Her hair is down for a change and running down her back in long curls, and she's wearing a tunic and boots instead of the dress and slippers her mother ordered her to change into - she'd rather burn the dress and feed the slippers to the dogs.

He clears his throat after a minute, and says "Well, my lady, it seems we have gotten off to a rather bad start. My name is-"

"Lord Galre Keymr, only child and heir to the house of Keymr."

"Y-yes. Lady Cera Iden, I've been promised your hand in…how did you know that? Did your father tell you?" A bead of sweat rolls down his neck, as another 'Twang! Thock!' is heard from her crossbow.

"No, I'm never privy to who my next suitor will be until they arrive. Father has been looking for a way to cement the partnership between our houses, however. And what better way to do that then to marry them together, form one house?" Her crossbow bolt ignites with purple fire, summoned by her sudden anger at the idea that she's nothing more than her father's political pawn.

The arrow hits the target dead center and ignites it in the same purple fires, and then the man says "You…you’re a…"

"Cipher, yes. That would be how I knew your name."

"You’re a freak! A mind-reading freak!" There's the sound of rapid, rather undignified sprinting, and then the memory ends as abruptly as it began.

* * *

Aloth shakes himself out of the memory, and then turns his focus onto Cera - still got the same smile he remembers having in the memory, thin, strained, and waiting for this to be over already - as the Erl's decree is unraveled. "The Erl has found that the Gathbin family's title was never relinquished, and as such Caed Nua rightfully belongs to Arledr Gathbin."

The human lord smirks triumphantly, and says "As is plainly obvious."

Chancellor Warrin says "I'm not finished, my Lord." He rolls his eyes and rolls his hand in a 'get on with it' motion. "However, the Erl fully recognizes Lady Cera's part in reclaiming Caed Nua, a site that has stood abandoned and some would say cursed for over two centuries. Lord Gathbin will provide compensation in the form of-"

"Absolutely not." Gathbin's face is a mask of fury, and he continues "I will not give this thief a single copper! Does the Erl think I am blind? That he can send a political statement like this?"

Chancellor Warrin raises an eyebrow, and says "My Lord, the amount is quite reasonable, and a requirement for the Keep to be returned to you."

Gathbin loses his cool at that, and balls his hand into a fist to strike the Chancellor - until he freezes, Cera's glare fully on him. He then collapses after a moment, his legs seemingly no longer working - and Cera's got a ball of purple fire in her hand, she must be using it on him to prevent any violence. "You dare…threaten me…with a…ball of fire? Release me at once!"

The elven woman eyes Cera carefully, taking her measure openly and unabashedly. Cera does the same, but extinguishes the purple flames incapacitating Gathbin at the Marshall's signal - a grateful signal, at that.

When the fire is out, Gathbin unsteadily rises to his feet and glares hatefully at Cera. "You shall pay for that, you wretch. Caed Nua will be mine! Captain Emery, come!" He marches out the door, the elven woman shrugging and following him after a moment.

Chancellor Warrin says "Thank you, Lady Cera, for your timely intervention. As Lord Gathbin rejected the Erl's decree, Caed Nua now officially belongs to you. Also, here. I believe this will be of use to you. Through no fault of your own, you've made a powerful enemy, I'm afraid. May this scepter serve you well."

It’s a scepter made of pure sapphire, the only other decoration being a silver band in the middle where one would hold it. Cera looks at the scepter for a moment, then at Chancellor Warrin, then says "Thank you, Chancellor. This is much appreciated."

He nods, and then they head out of the room - after Eder puts the book back and tells them his brother really did fight for Readceras during the Saint's War for some reason, despite enlisting on the other side, and died at a place known as Cliaban Rilag. Cera promises they'll find the place and see if his soul is there - and then she gets an idea and runs back inside to ask Warrin something.

When she heads back out, she says "We're making a quick stop to Brackenbury first. Something I promised Aloth we'd do."

Eder asks "This about Iselmyr? Because I kinda like that woman - she makes good jokes, anyway."

Aloth's expression twitches in annoyance, and he says "They're a lot less funny when they nearly get you in trouble. Besides, there's no immediate need to-"

"Its right near here, and I said we'd go there! How about this, you and I go alone. Everyone else…"

She looks at them questioningly, and Sagani says "We'll be in Copperlane. The market, I'm thinking."

Pallegina says "Ac, that sounds agreeable to me."

Eder looks like he wants to complain, but then Itumaak sniffs at Sagani's hand and his attention turns to the white fox. "Sagani, does your fox bite?"

"Yes."

"Can I pet him anyway?"

"It's your hand."

"I'm gonna pet him!"

Aloth and Cera share a look, and Cera's voice sounds in his head _How hasn't he lost all his fingers yet? Itumaak is a fox and Sagani just said he'd bite!_

They hear a sudden yelp of pain in Eder's voice - sounds like Itumaak bit him.

Aloth quietly says "Thank you, Cera. You didn't have to-"

"I promised! And I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't try to help - and seeing as I don't want to accidentally make a manageable thing…unmanageable, this is the next best option." She pulls at his arm in Brackenbury's direction, and they head off.

Aloth notices the head of the scepter Chancellor Warrin gave her poking out of her bag, but doesn't comment - despite the fact that he's fairly certain she has no idea how to use a scepter other than to beat someone unconscious with.


	11. Chapter 10

When they get to the Brackenbury Sanitarium, maybe the most unusual thing about the place seems to be the talking statue. One of the odder things in Eora, but not nearly as dangerous as most of them - and not as unusual as it would be anywhere else, considering this place studies the soul. They get directions to head downstairs and look for a 'Bellasage' - shouldn't be too hard with Cera's powers.

They open a door to find about eight other doors - all closed - so Cera says "Hang on, I'll take a look." She closes her eyes for a moment, then points to the nearest door on their left. "She's in there."

When they open the door, there's a Vailian woman pacing the floor - until she nearly walks right into the two of them. "Eccosi! I am so focused I cannot see the Kith right in front of me!"

Cera says "We're looking for an expert on Awakenings."

"Ac, that would be me. Though my lack of subjects has made me more an expert of counting floorboards. I'd like to transfer Animancy's success in buttressing pre-Awakened souls to soothing those whose souls have already Awakened - but all the subjects here cannot produce reliable results, unfortunately."

"You're in luck, I've got a volunteer."

Aloth's eyes go wide in their sockets, but before he can even begin to protest - a lot - the woman is steering him onto a couch and ratcheting copper bands onto his wrists and forehead. _Cera, why would you think this is a good idea?!_

_I'm thinking that you've got a chance with her, that's what I'm thinking. A chance to maybe get Iselmyr slightly more under control at least, if not gone._ He grumbles mentally, resulting in her laughter echoing through the mental link she made between them. _If something goes wrong, I’ll stop it somehow. Deal?_

_Deal._

Despite the fact that he’d rather be doing anything else.

Despite the fact that she doesn’t trust her own skills as a Watcher.

Bellasage tells him to talk about his past before his Awakening - there wasn't anything to tell, he was a normal child living in the Cythwood. Bellasage is too busy fiddling with her ridiculous scope - couldn't Cera just do this herself without the copper and contraption? - to notice that he's neither relaxing nor talking about his childhood.

Cera sits down next to him, and softly asks "What do you remember about your home?"

He closes his eyes, feeling a little less tense now, and says "Modest, quiet when mother is away - which is most of the time. Quiet enough to hear the clink of glass on wood, this is when I know to be most careful. Father is good about hiding the bottles. Mother, when she's here, is good about pretending to not notice them." He's remembering things now, details about the place that he'd almost forgotten. The way the place was always neat to the point of sparkling - his father always went into a rage when it got dusty or messy - or the view out the windows. Little details that didn't seem at all important at the time.

"Ac, good. Now, tell us of your Awakening." Bellasage's voice doesn't seem all that intrusive anymore, not when he can feel Cera's mind with his own thanks to her Cipher abilities - they really come in useful - and starts recounting what happened to bring Iselmyr forth. "Eccosi! He's hypnotized himself with this old memory!"

He feels a squeeze on his hand, and distantly hears Cera's voice says "It's fine, your safe." _Wake up, Aloth! Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

He can feel her worry pouring into him, and then Iselmyr responds to it. Now he's awake, but he's not currently in control. "He's nere safe when I hap upon him."

_Iselmyr! Would you just stop it already?!_

"Eccosi! I'm seeing two distinct flares of essence! He seems to respond to you, keep going."

Another squeeze on his hand, and Cera says "Aloth, ask Iselmyr why she's here."

Now he's in control, at last, and says "Sticking weed. Worming parasite."

Iselmyr laughs and says "Ye'd say the same to yer own kindled twig when it betrays ye!"

Cera's hand on his tightens, and Bellasage exclaims "It seems that where one ebbs the other flows. This Iselmyr fills the gaps Aloth leaves empty."

Another flare of worry from Cera, though she tries to keep it from him - too late, Iselmyr felt it when he did. Her voice is steady though when she asks "Iselmyr, what exactly are you taking from Aloth?"

"Nye more than I'm givin'! Ye should ask whit I did that tha' auld man o' his. How I brek his hand in three places last time he laid it on us."

Aloth jerks his head to the side furiously, and says "That wasn't your decision, it's never been your decision."

"Nye was Awakening, but now I'm stuck with ye and be damned if I let yer ninnying drag us both through the scupper!"

Cera's worry - worry for the _both of them,_ as she's never seen this happen - flares up once again, but Aloth manages to get Iselmyr under control long enough to get the copper bands off his wrists as Bellasage declares she finally has results to publish - namely that Iselmyr is the result of black bile, as she's supposedly concentrated around his spleen during the times when she's most present.

The two of them may have had their arguments and disagreements, but both he and Iselmyr agree on this - that is utter horseshit. When he says as much, Cera quickly intervenes before the Vailian woman can get too angry and says that Iselmyr appears when Aloth feels threatened or she determines there's a threat to his safety.

_Finally, some common sense._

Bellasage says she'll have to check with her other notes but that Cera may be onto something - no kidding, of course she's onto something - when the elven Cipher starts rubbing her head.

He whispers "Cera, something wrong?"

"No, just…a loud mind. Full of thoughts, full of feelings. Makes it hard to focus on the physical world sometimes." She closes her eyes and gets a look of concentration, and then Aloth notices Bellasage's notes on the table - and given all her nonsense, he really doesn't want his personal information published like this.

While Bellasage is resetting her scope and Cera's rubbing her head, he quickly hides her notes - Iselmyr, for once, doesn't disagree with him. Once the notes are hidden away, to be torn to pieces or burned late at night when everyone else is sleeping, he gets up and helps Cera to her feet - and when they get upstairs, there's a wealthy man talking with an animancer heatedly and somewhat arrogantly; Aloth can bet Cera can feel a lot more than the arrogance in his voice. No wonder she's having a hard time focusing through it.

* * *

When they get out of the building, Cera takes a few deep breaths and seems to recover her bearings. "Are you okay, Cera?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm alright. Most times I can handle other people's minds, but sometimes they're just a little too much. Makes for a decent headache when it gets too crowded in here." She gives him a weak grin and says "But hey, it’s a welcome distraction from my own thoughts at times. Sometimes I'll go seek some mental company when my own thoughts are too brooding. Might've done it a few times while traveling as a distraction from my own thoughts. And sometimes it came in handy. Like this one time I was being tracked down by some of the guards, they were thinking 'how hard could it be to find her? She's got to be the fanciest person in this place!' Too bad for them I'd already cut my hair and changed into traveling clothes. And I didn't give people my real name until I was out of Aedyr."

"So what did you call yourself, if not Cera?"

"Velanya. Velanya Fyrnwiga. Got a few stares, but it kept the guards from finding me."

Aloth chuckles, and says "Sounds effective, if nothing else. Wherever did you come up with such a name?"

"I spent a lot of time in the library, where there was only my own thoughts and the words on the page to take my attention. Read a lot of stories, learned a lot of names. I may have borrowed the names of two characters from completely unrelated stories."

Aloth laughs slightly harder, and then the sound of crackling paper comes through his cloak. He freezes, but Cera only give him a knowing look and asks "You ever hear of the Giftbearer tradition of throwing items connected to memories the owners would like to forget in the ocean?"

"Yes…"

"Something you'd like to forget?"

"The past thirty minutes, to be honest. Bellasage and her nonsense."

"Let's go, if we hurry we can get to Ondra's Gift in around ten minutes. Mind explaining why you took her notes?"

Aloth sighs, and says "I didn't appreciate her prying, not with all her nonsense. Removing my spleen solving my problem with Iselmyr, honestly why is she even an animancer if she thought a solution like _that_ would be viable?"

Cera doesn't say a word, and just pulls at his arm in the right direction.

When they get to an empty part of the pier in Ondra's Gift, he tosses the notes into the waters, dearly hoping they'll be swept away out into the bottom of the ocean.

"Did you forget?"

Cera's looking at him half-expectantly, and he shakes his head and says "No, I didn't. Unfortunately. I am, however, glad Eder wasn't present at the Sanitarium. Whatever it is about Iselmyr that fascinates him, I'll never understand."

"Yes, I heard him suggest to Kana that they find a few wolves or bears or something and chase them to us, see if that got her talking - or cursing, as Eder seems to think Iselmyr knows a lot of them."

"Well…he's not wrong. I've learned plenty of very ancient curses in Hylspeak over the past fifty years. In varying degrees of insult. 'Coxfither' is one of the lesser ones."

Cera stifles a giggle, and says "I may have picked up a few over the course of my travels. Mostly when troubles arose, and then the curses were extremely colorful. Not that I'd use them most of the time."

He can see the mischievous twitch of her lips though, and says "I'd rather you didn't give Iselmyr a few lessons. Her language is already intolerable as it is, and she's in no need of more modern or foreign curses to add to the list."

"Right, got it." She's blushing though, Aloth can feel the her amusement traveling across to him.

"Oh, and I may have seen one of your memories while we were talking with one Arledr Gathbin earlier. I didn't mean to pry, but-"

Cera's eyes go wide, and she immediately says "No, it's my fault. I'm usually better about not involving the minds of others with my own, but-"

"Cera, it's okay. I wasn't complaining, the mental link you set up isn't a bother or anything."

"Then…" Her look is one of total confusion, like she doesn't get why he'd mention it if it wasn't a problem - he can bet that's another thing her parents left her with.

"What I was going to say is I'd like to learn more about you. And…the mental link between us, is…"

Cera's eyes go huge when she realizes _that's_ how he saw her memory, and quickly starts apologizing - it would happen every so often where she'd accidentally connect with the mind of someone, and she'd always get yelled at when it was discovered. It hasn't happened in quite a while, usually only happened when she was stressed - what a surprise, she's stressed out lately. She's working against the clock to not go insane, trying to track down the Leaden Key, and was dealing with an arrogant noble attempting to take away her new home - wonder why she'd be stressed.

She thought she set up the link when they went into the Sanitarium, and he can tell she's about to sever the link between their minds when he says "Cera, it's alright. I wasn't complaining. It's not a problem or anything. I was just wondering how it happened so easily is all."

"Usually a connection can form with someone you trust. Or…never mind. And such things can happen unconsciously when a Cipher is under a lot of pressure or has pent-up feelings and they find an escape. In this case, well, I'm fairly sure it was the latter." She's blushing so much that her face is almost as red as Kana's clothing, but mumbles "And, I'd…I'd like to learn more about you to. If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind at all."

Cera sighs and says "We'd better get over to Copperlane, otherwise they'll come looking for us eventually.”

“Yes, Edér with more comments. We’d best be off then."


	12. Chapter 11

They get to the bluffs that overlook the sea near Defiance Bay, taking a detour when Eder realized he knew of a place that matched the vision Cera got from Sagani's bear figurine - as they went into the city to find someone that knew of somewhere matching the description and failed miserably the first time. When they get there however, there's nobody to be seen. Cera says "This is the exact place. Sagani, can I see the figurine again?"

"Sure. Seems like we've made more progress in a few days than I've made in five years."

Cera's look spaces out again, and then she blinks after a few moments and says "An arch made of adra, in the middle of some woods, does that sound familiar?"

Eder says "They've got something like that out near Twin Elms, past Stormwall Gorge. We'll have to wait for the waters to die down though, been some flooding lately."

They look up to see the sun set, and set up camp for the night there - there's nothing for it if they can't get over to Twin Elms, they'll just have to wait and track Persoq down when they can get over there. Setting up camp takes minutes with Sagani's help, she's had plenty of practice getting fires going in ice and snow, so the forests of the Dyrwood are no challenge to her.

They roll out bedrolls and settle down for the night, but Cera suddenly realizes Aloth's standing a few feet away and looking straight at her nervously - she doesn't know what for though.

When he notices she's seen him, mainly because she gets up and walks over, he starts wringing his hands. "Cera, sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. It's just, well, you seem a little preoccupied."

Cera raises an eyebrow, and says " _You_ seem preoccupied, Aloth."

He laughs uneasily, and says "Mad old Watchers, trying to track down a secretive cult and their even more secretive leader, what's not to worry about? I suppose I've just noticed you acting a little…unusual lately." Cera swears he's wringing each drop of sweat from his hands out from between his fingers, like he wants to rid his hands of every bit of moisture. "Remembering flashbacks of your previous life, talking to people that aren't there, I want to make sure you're doing alright."

Cera tries to lighten the mood some, asking "These symptoms sounding familiar?"

He gives a pained smile and says "You know me too well. But it does seem that our afflictions differ. Iselmyr asserts herself now and again, but that's nothing new. You though…you seem to be getting worse." He tugs on a lock of his hair, until Cera puts a hand on his - taking him by surprise, he wasn't looking at her.

"Aloth, I'm alright for now. We'll find Thaos, get some kind of answers from him. And then we can figure out what to do from there."

Aloth nods, and says "I shouldn't disturb you, looks like we've got another long day ahead of us. Aren't we heading to Stalwart tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We kinda got sidetracked with Gathbin, didn't we?"

"Speaking of which…" He pulls out a familiar scepter, all blue and with a silver band in the middle. "When exactly did my scepter get replaced with the one Chancellor Warrin gave you?"

"I thought it'd be of more use to you! I don't have any idea how to use a scepter, so…" She shrugs and adds "Besides, even I can tell its powerful. But what would I do with it? Put it in the treasury? Hang it on a wall?"

Aloth sighs, and says "You're not going to back down on this, are you?"

"No, not even a little."

"When did you even switch the two weapons out though?!"

"You were talking about your house back in the Sanitarium. Bellasage was cranking one of those knobs on the device she had, so she didn't notice. Besides, blue's kind of your color, not mine."

Aloth might not be able to sense Cera's feelings at the moment, since she cut the connection between them for the time being, but the many shades of red her face is rapidly turning tells enough of a story for him to guess at them. Aloth can't hide the slight blush creeping its way up his own face - seems it’s a good thing Cera cut the connection for now - and says "Well, thank you, Cera. This will help in battles, if nothing else."

She smiles, and then says "Plus you might be able to use it to fend off any of Eder and Kana's attempts at bringing _somebody_ out. Kana wants to learn Hylspeak, Eder wants to hear more of her jokes and possible curses."

"What exactly did you tell them?!"

"Not much! Only that you two got to talking for a minute or two, but we didn't get much information from Bellasage."

Aloth sighs, and says "Soothing Awakened souls, what a hoax."

Cera cracks a grin and says "I'm fairly certain she did more aggravating than any soothing, to be honest."

It takes all of Aloth's willpower to not smile - because that shouldn't be nearly as funny as it is. "Indeed. We disagree often enough without anybody's help. And Bellasage was both annoying and rather useless. Next time, you take a look at my soul and give me a diagnosis - it'll be both more accurate and less hassle."

"Mm. I'll remember that."

They head back to the camp, where most everyone's fallen asleep already. Aloth stays awake on his own bedroll for a few hours, staring at the new scepter he found on his belt shortly after leaving Ondra's Gift. Surprising at first, but now he doesn't know what to make of it. Given the fact that she bought Eder a cloak that's supposed to help him in battle, she hasn't just gotten him items either - and the scepter itself was given to her rather unexpectedly, so it's not like she planned this or anything.

_Lad, stop worrying o'er it._

_Iselmyr, I swear…_

_Lad, either it’s a gift or its just more useful to ye than her. Either way, stop spinning yer head around in circles for a time. Ye might not want to get some rest, but I do._

Aloth puts the scepter down, and closes his eyes at last - only to open them to see Eder kneeling beside Cera and shaking her shoulders some hours later. "What's going on?"

"You think I know? I woke up ten minutes ago to find her like this! Shaking like this, saying stuff I sure don't understand, all of it! Come on, wake up, snap out of it!"

Her eyes are rolled up in the back of her head, she's shaking on her own, and mumbling stuff in a language he doesn't understand either. Seems she was bluffing last night.

Eder mutters "I swear, I'm getting ready to get a bucket of water to stop this. Think she'll be too upset if you vouch for me?"

There's no time to question, as Cera suddenly sits up with a massive gasp and looks around wildly.

As Eder explains what was happening, Aloth simply looks away - she said she was doing alright, but now it seems she said that so he wouldn't worry.

He doesn't think about it - much - but she must sense his feelings anyway because she gives him a small smile. Pained and tired, but there nonetheless. _I'm alright, Aloth. Just a little shaken up is all._

_You were SHAKING, Cera. Talking what could only have been Engwithan. You said you were alright!_

_I am, for now. I just focus on this life, it…helps._

He isn't convinced, she must know that - she _has_ to know that, she's psychic and can sense his feelings - but he lets the matter drop for now. Another wake-up like that however, and he might not.

Ever since she destroyed the tower on Heritage Hill, blew it up because the Acolyte most likely knew the words to work the thing so maybe all the Leaden Key does, he's seen her drawing Engwithan symbols in the dirt when they camp or she'll very occasionally wake up to a question and answer it in Engwithan. Not the most comforting of things, but Kana's been questioning her nonstop about it and she's trying to teach him. And he's trying to make it seem lighter than it might be - saying she could hide messages for them in broad daylight, for instance - but the thought that her new, or old perhaps, knowledge of Engwithan runes may well hasten her descent into madness bothers him incessantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! The next chapter is up! I know the timing is a little weird for the quests I've been doing, but to be honest it's a little unrealistic in the game. It takes hours to travel from one area to another - days, if they're far enough away - and everything just seems to get put on hold when you take a few days off to go do this random thing. 
> 
> SPOILER!!! DON'T READ AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE ENDGAME!!!!
> 
> Like when you have to go back to Gilded Vale to kill an undead Raedric for the second time - and your chasing Thaos in the endgame. Like he's REALLY going to wait around for your character to get back from Gilded Vale before he gets to Sun in Shadow. As such, I warn you now, Readric stays dead the first time - can't really come back from getting your head chopped off.


	13. Chapter 12

Kana comes out of the burning building carrying an unconscious woman, and the guy that stumbled out coughing maybe a minute before is now sitting on the ground. He sets her on the ground, saying “She’s alive, for now anyway. I don’t know what the smoke might have done, but…”

One of the villagers says “If we can wake her up, she should recover. Probably inhaled some smoke, so waking her up and getting her breathing deeper would be good.”

Cera says “I think I can help.” She stares at the unconscious woman’s face for a minute, and then she sits upright and starts coughing harshly. The villager starts pounding her back, and Cera herself is breathing hard for a minute before regaining her breath.

Kana curiously asks "What did you just do? Give her soul a jolt or something?"

"No, I used my Cipher powers. Yanked her back to consciousness. So…I guess you could say I gave her mind a jolt." She shrugs, her concerned expression fading as the woman is helped to her feet and heads towards The Gref's Rest.

Now that the panic over the ogres and the burning house is over, everything settles back into a calm of sorts - still on edge, but not outright frantic and panicking. And soon even that edge fades, as the people in the village turn their focus to what needs to be done to survive.

They head into Renengild's house, where they meet the aged mayor of the town and her son. They're in a heated debate - apparently over the ogre attack, as the son says they should make peace with another nearby clan. Renengild says they're all the same and can't be trusted, then notices the two of them aren't alone anymore. She gives them a warm welcome to Stalwart, then gets down to business about Durgan's Battery and the White Forge.

She wants to get to the White Forge to bring business to Stalwart - because the place is dying, nobody comes way out here anymore. But if they could get to the White Forge, they could make Durgan steel - business would come, and the town would prosper. When Cera asks about a group of strange people in robes that came through the area, they immediately know they came through the town - Renengild's look turns dark, and her son's posture stiffens. "Yes, they came through here. Barely asked any questions, didn't give their names, only stopped long enough for directions to the Battery and then just left. We all thought they'd been taken by Beregan's ogres, the Flames-That-Whisper clan - but seeing as Galvino lives up by the Battery…" her look turns even darker, and she finishes "maybe not."

Kana asks "Who's Galvino?"

Her son says "He's an animancer, from the Vailian Republics I believe. Can't say for sure, never met the guy."

Renengild glares at her son, and says "And what Uldric isn't mentioning is that he was run out of town a long time ago. Nobody in this town wants to see hide nor hair of Galvino again."

Aloth mutters "Why am I not surprised about that?"

Uldric says "He might be nobody's favorite around here, but he's also nobody's fool. He's lived in the Battery's shadow all these years, if anybody knows how to get in its him."

Cera says "Thank you for the information. Anything else we should know about?"

Renengild says "Yes, the ogre clan. According to Uldric, it's not the one that just attacked us. But still, ogres are ogres. The ones in Russetwood are called the Flames-That-Whisper clan. Its highly possible they got to the group of people you asked about, so finding them may give some results. And if you could deal with the ogres, one way or another, all of Stalwart would be grateful."

Cera nods and says "We'll figure something out, I swear."

"Thank you. If we can get into the Battery and re-ignite the White Forge, well, there'd be work enough for all of Stalwart. Business would come, even if we were in the White that Wends." She shrugs, suddenly seeming like she's carrying a burden that's too heavy to bear, but doesn't say anything else.

Cera says "We'll find a way, Renengild." The elderly woman smiles, and says "Gods be with you."

* * *

They get into the chamber in the ogres' cavern home, having gotten the key from the dead ogre down below, and the five ogres inside turn to face them. The one in the middle must be Beregan, the ogre matron Uldric told them about. She takes a deep breath in through her nose and says "Smoke. Flesh. Fish. Stalwart."

The other four tense up, giant hands straying near their weapons, but Cera quickly says "We didn't come to fight!"

That gives them all pause, and Beregan says "If you did, you'd have slaughtered my clan. Why did you come then? More adventurers seeking to breach the Battery in search of weapons to destroy us?"

All six friends share looks, and Cera finally asks "…What? What makes you think Stalwart wants to get into the Battery for weapons?"

"I have seen a great army marching across the White March. One that will destroy us. It happens if they get into the Battery."

"But Renengild just wants the White Forge so Stalwart will survive! They don't want weapons, they want business! They aren't looking to destroy anyone!"

Beregan eventually says "If what you say is true…" She closes her eyes for a minute, then opens them and says "It is rare for an ogre matron to betray her dreams. This is what's left of the last group of people that came from Stalwart." She points at a small pile of items in a corner, including some familiar robes.

When they take a look through them, sure enough they were Leaden Key agents. There's a few strips of speckleback jerky they had, a small tile in the shape of an anvil, and a journal - too bad there's no soul though, it could have been informative.

Cera flips through the journal page, then stops and quietly mutters an invective that she must've learned during her travels. "We're going to have to visit Galvino. Something about a Cantec, whatever that is, and how his information was a revelation even to them. And this tile came from the Battery door." She turns to Beregan and says "Thank you, Matron. Stalwart won't seek war with you or your clan. They're just looking to prosper, for their town to thrive."

Beregan nods her head after a moment, and says "Survival. The same goal as all others have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm moving to school in two days, so I thought I'd post another chapter! Anyway, enjoy! Please review if you've got suggestions!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Thinking about starting another work on AO3 - a Harry Potter series. Female Harry - named Hailey - with creature Inheritances, manipulative Dumbledore, and a darker Harry than in canon. More details on suggestion!


End file.
